You are My Destiny
by The True Elemental Alchemist
Summary: Lee De is a sim with big dreams of becoming a rock star, his girl friend Fire is using him for his money and is making sure no other girls get close to him. May Chang is Lee's best friend and also his maid; she secretly has a crush on him and hates Fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first Sims fanfic and I put a lot of work into it. It is based on how I played the sims and I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me how I did I accept constructive cristsisum. I do not own the sims. R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday.

Normal pov

"Man Lee that was the greatest," said Fire a blonde haired blue eyed girl, breaking from Lee`s kiss.

"Yeah can you believe our birthdays are on the same day," Lee a black haired with red high lights and brown eyed boy.

"After today were going to be young adults, able to do what we want when we want," she said.

"Yeah, finally we can move in with each other."

"Yeah, but where will we live?" asked Fire.

"Oh didn`t I tell you the record company is paying for the house. The only thing is that at any time someone could move in with us, seeing as were living there for free.

Lee moved in and began kissing Fire`s neck. She moaned. Lee moved up to her lips. She pushed him hard on the bed, purring. Lee gave a smile, and then he realized he had to go somewhere. She began kissing him. He pushed her off.

"What's wrong?" she asked kind of pissed.

"Sorry, but I promised I'd hang out with May, before the party."

"May," Fire sound disgusted.

"Don`t worry were just friends," said Lee.

"Yeah, but she`s a slut."

"This coming from the girl that did the captain of the foot ball team and the football coach, just to get on the cheerleading team," Joked Lee.

Fire pretended to laugh, even though it was true.

Lee got up and left his house.

May was an oriental sim and had long black hair with red highlights. She lived with her mother in a small house; she had known Lee and fire since they were 5. She had the biggest crush on Lee, though for now she was content being his friend. She loved reading romance novels and she herself was a hopeless romantic. Her birthday was in a week.

Her mom worked at a café as a Kitchen Scullion. Her father left them when she was only 2. Since then they have been very poor. May envied Fire, Fire was rich and her father was a famous sports star, though everyone knew that Fire was a Schmoozer and a Kleptomaniac, but May envied her, for one reason Fire had Lee. Sure Lee was a hot headed sim, but he was also very friendly and he loved music. He was also the hottest sim in her school.

May was inside her house on an old white computer, which she had gotten for her birthday last year. May was writing a romance novel she titled Love for Free which talked about a girl (May) who loved a guy (Lee), who was dating a slut (Fire).

As May was typing the door bell rung. She got up from her desk and ran to the door; only one person ever visited her house…

"Hi, Lee," said May getting all happy.

"Hey May, can I come in?" asked Lee.

"Sure I was just um… typing," she said embarrassed.

"Really, typing what?"

"Um… a novel… a romance novel," she couldn`t keep anything from Lee.

"Can I read it," asked Lee.

"NO!... I mean it`s not done yet," said May breathing heavily.

"So what do you want to do before the party?" asked Lee.

"Lets talk… we haven't really talked since you began dating Fire."

"Yeah… so how's your mom?" asked Lee walking over and sitting on Mays recycled conch.

"She`s ok, the dinner place has been working her hard, so she sleeps most of the days," said May sitting next to Lee.

"Wow that must suck," said Lee.

"Not really I still get to talk to her during dinner, she`s very supportive of my writing and painting," said May.

"Lucky, my dad hates my music, he thinks I should take over the family business, I know that's where we made your money, but I want to play music, write songs, and that's why when me and Fire get our own place, we`ll get to do whatever we want," said Lee staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah you and Fire get to do "What ever you want" lucky Fire," mumbled May.

"What?"

"Nothing," said May rubbing her hair.

"Your lying," said Lee getting closer to May`s face.

"What do you mean?" Asked May, her face getting red.

"Whenever you rub your hair it means you're either lying or you have flees."

"One time… It was one time… Ok two times and isn`t your party starting in 10 minutes."

"Damn your right, sorry I have to go!" yelled Lee running out of May`s door.

May sunk into the conch, that was the closest she had ever been to Lee`s face.

"So when are you going to make your move?" asked a woman standing in front of May.

This lady looked like May except she had short hair and dark bags under her eyes.

"Mom, what are you doing up at 5:00 p.m."

"Don`t you remember I'm going to be serving at the party… So when are you going to make your move.

"I don`t understand."

"Lee… It`s so obvious you like him, why haven't you made a move yet."

"He`s dating Fire… I have no chance."

"Then why don`t you ware this," said May`s mom holding up a beautiful red dress.

"Is that…"

"Yep the dress past down all the way from are great grandmother, you can`t get this kind of quality dress in today's day."

"Thanks Mom!" Screamed May running and hugging her mom.

Lee walked through his front door and was instantly greeted by his mom and dad.

"Ready for the big party?" asked his mom.

"You were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago."

"Sorry, dad," said Lee in an annoyed voice.

"Ya know son, in life people are going to have to rely on you, and they can`t do that if your always late," said Lee`s dad.

"Hun he`s only five minutes late," said Lee`s mom.

"Yeah, so, late is late," argued his dad.

"Hun go get ready for your party," said his mom.

"Ok," said Lee walking to his room.

Lee`s room wasn`t to big nor to small, just right. It was covered in posters of famous artistes that Lee wanted to be just like. His party was unfortunately formal.

"I hate dressing up, he said as he slipped into his dress pants and suet. He looked over and saw his MP3 player. He quickly laid on his bed, and began to listen to it. Hours past and the party was ready to start.

Fire arrived in front of the door around the same time as May. Fire wore a black dress that was cut low. She gave May an evil glance and spoke.

"I see."

"See what?" asked May confused.

"Your trying to steal my boyfriend, well it`s not going to work," said Fire laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"Look I have Lee raped around my finger, so get lost Bitch," said Fire blazing.

"Look I'm just here for my best friend, I have no interest in Lee."

"Then why are you wearing a dress, you never wear a dress," said Fire.

"Well, um…"

"My point, sleep with one eye open," said Fire ringing the door bell.

Lee`s mom opened the door and let the two girls in. As May stepped in she saw her mom serving drinks to the guests dressed in a maid uniform. Everyone here was either really rich like Fire or high middle class like Lee. May was the only poor person.

A half an hour past and Lee still did not come out of his room. May beginning to get lonely, went to get punch. Fire saw May move to the punch table and did the same. May pored some punch which Fire knocked out of her hand and onto her dress.

"Opps, sorry," said Fire with an evil smirk on her face.

"Bitch!" yelled May running out the door crying.

May`s mom saw what happened and ran after her daughter. Lee`s mom walked up to Fire and asked what happened. Fire only gave a shrug and made her way for Lee`s room. She opened the door to see Lee laying on his bed listing to his MP3.

"What are you doing?" asked Fire.

"Waiting for the party to end."

"Well, it won`t start till you get the hell out there," said Fire getting on top of Lee.

"Fine, I'll get up, afterwards," said Lee smirking.

"After what?"

Lee just sat up and began kissing Fire passionately.

Out side of Lee`s room his father was getting impatient.

"What the hell is taking him so freaking long," said his father angrily to his mother.

"Don`t worry, Fire just went in to get him out."

Lee`s fater gave her an oh no look and ran to his son`s door bashing threw it. He saw Lee and Fire on bed making out.

"Get the hell off the slut and get to your party."

"Dad, she`s not a slut," said Lee trying not to let the outsiders know what was going on.

"Yeah that`s why every kid in your class has done her except you," said his dad.

"That`s a stupid rumor, Damn I can`t wait to leave!" yelled Lee rushing out the door with Fire behind him.

AS Fire walked past Lee`s father she pick pocketed him.

May was at home crying on her recycled couch as her mom walked through the door. Her mom sat next to her and raped her arms around her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"That bitch ruined your dress," cried May.

"Come on it`ll be alright, it`s just a dress," said her mom.

"But it`s your dress, and she ruined it," said May digging her head into her mom`s comforting body.

"It`s ok," said her mom rubbing May`s hair back and forth.

The party went on for hours until Lee and Fire got to blow out the candles.

"Ok, Lee and Fire time to blow out the candles," said Lee`s mom.

Lee looked at Fire with a sad look.

"What`s wrong," she asked.

"Where`s May?" asked Lee.

"Why, do you care?" asked Fire bake jealously.

"She`s my best friend, I thought she would be here for my most important night," said Lee sadly.

"I guess she`s not really your friend," said Fire trying to hide a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Lee blowing out his candle. Then Fire blew out her`s and the party lasted another two hours until everyone went home. That night Lee and Fire packet their bags for their new life as young adults.

* * *

**Ok I know it was long, but I hope you enjoyed it... If you read it review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I` finaly updating, please review, I don`t own the Sims.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Maid

Lee and Fire walked into their mansion the record company had provided for them.

"Wow," said Lee.

"Lets test out the beds," said Fire kissing Lee and then running towards the bed room throwing half her clothes to the floor.

Lee took off his shirt and followed her to the bed room.

It had been a week since Lee and Fire had moved out and into their new place and May felt alone at school without Lee there. He was her only friend and the only person that was nice to her.

'I miss Lee,' she thought to herself as a big jock walked in to her, sending her to the floor.

"Hey bitch look were your going," he said angrily.

"I'm sorry," she said picking herself up and walking quickly away with her head down and tears coming out of her eyes.

When school was over May sat on her bed, today was her birthday and she couldn`t wait to become a young adult so she wouldn`t have to be in that hell any more.

As the clock ticked 5:00 she jumped up from her bed she shared with her mom, and ran into the kitchen.

"Mom!" she yelled.

"What?" said her mom putting the cake on the table.

"Did you remember to invite Lee?"

"Yeah, I guess he isn`t coming," her mom said sitting down.

May sighed as tears came out, Lee was her best friend and the one man she had ever loved.

"Look maybe you and Lee will meet again one day," said her mom with a smirk.

"Yeah, maybe," said May sitting down.

As she ate the cake she transformed from a teenager to a young adult.

She grabbed her present and opened it, giving her mom a disgusted look.

"You got me a maid outfit," she said angrily.

"Not just an outfit, but a job."

"But mom, I want to be a writer, not a damn maid."

"Look, this is away you can make money while you try to become a writer, and I think you`ll like it if you give it a try," she said smirking.

"Mom."

"Here`s the directions, you start tomorrow," said her mom handing her the directions.

"You couldn`t have me this a week ago."

"Then it wouldn`t be a surprise, oh and there`s another surprise on your bed," she said.

"Good cause I think I need some sleep," said May walking into her room.

Her mom just sat there for a couple minutes until she heard a scream, and her daughter came running out throwing her arms around her.

"Thank you mom, but can we afford a laptop."

"I have been saving up for that since you told me you wanted to be a writer," said her mom.

"I love you" said May.

"I love you to," said her mom, "Now go get some sleep tomorrow will be a big day for you.

"Thanks mom," said May walking back into her room to go to bed.

* * *

**Ok, this was kind of a filler chapter so I could get May into the plot. R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so heres chap 3 to my sims fic. Disclamir I don`t own The Sims.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Wor

May stood outside Lee and Fire`s mansion, wearing the regular maid uniform the union provided. She rang the door bell but no one came.

Lee and Fire were in their bed sleeping when they heard the door bell ring.

"Damn, Fire get the door please," said Lee suffering from a hangover.

"Yeah right, I'm not getting up, after what happened last night," she said.

"Damn," said Lee getting off the bed and stumbling to the hall way.

He stumbled all the way to the front door, moving threw a dirty pile of clothes and broken dises. The door bell rang again and Lee groaned in agony from a killer migraine. He opened the door to see a girl dressed in a French maid outfit.

"Sorry I didn`t hire any stripers," he said closing the door.

As he stumbled back the bedroom the doorbell rang again and he walked back to the door opening it.

"Look I don`t want any… ok I do, but I'm not allowed," he said closing the door, but this time the maid put her foot in the way.

"Lee stop playing it`s me May," said the girl walking in.

"May, what the hell are you doing here."

"I'm your new maid," she said.

"I never hired a maid," he said.

"I did," said Fire now behind Lee.

"Why the hell do we need a maid?" asked Lee.

"Lee, look at the house, it`s a damn mess, so either you clean it or we have a maid," said Fire.

"Why can`t you clean it?" asked Lee rubbing his head.

"Because, I don`t want to," she said.

"Damn, you got me there, but then why hire my best friend, that just anit right," he said.

"I didn`t know the agency would send her, but it fits her very well," said Fire giving May a snug look.

"Why you bitch," mumbled May.

"What was that servant girl," said Fire.

"Bitch, do I have to spell it out for you Einstein," said May challenging her new boss.

"Hahaha is that how you talk to your new boss. Look if you ever want to get in Lee`s pants you will have to get ride of me first and I'm not going anywhere isn`t the right Lee," commanded Fire.

"Oh looks like I have to go to work," said Lee rushing for the door.

"You're off today," said Fire giving him a pissed look.

"Well then, I'll go get drunk with my friends," he said.

"You're going back to sleep got it," said Fire pointing to the bedroom.

"Fine," he said falling to the floor.

"Is he ok?" asked May.

"He`s just sleeping. Now let's get some things straight, you work for me not Lee, you will call us by our proper titles, me as Ma`am, Ma lady, or Mistress, you will call Lee, Master, got it."

"Look Miss Bitch, I'm not your slave, and I'm smarter than you," said May.

"Yes, well I sign your paychecks and if you ever want to pay your mother back for that laptop, you`ll do as I say," said Fire with a smirk of victory.

"Who do you know about that?" asked May.

"My dad is dating your mom, and well I think you can figure out where she got the money from," said Fire.

"Damn."

"So then let me show you to your room, and I'll explain to you what you will be doing here," said Fire walking to the room right next to her`s and Lee`s room.

"Yes… Ma`am," said May following.

Fire walked inside the room, it had one big mirror on the back wall and to beds far apart.

"This will be your room, you can start working tomorrow," said Fire walking out of the room.

May sat on the bed cloest to the door and took out her cell phone. She diled her mom`s cell.

"Hello."

"Mom, how could you borrow money, from Fire`s dad."

The conversation went on for an hour until May just felt overwhelmed and began crying.

"You ok?" asked Lee standing in the door way.

"Yeah, just go away," she said.

"Look, I don`t get why you and Fire don`t like each other, and I wish you weren`t my maid, but life throws weird shit at us and we just got to go with it, and maybe something beautiful will blossom," he said sitting down beside her and put his arm around her.

"What happened to your head ach?" asked May giving Lee a weird, but happy look.

"It went away, thank goodness, but I learned my lesson."

"And what is that?" asked May.

"I shouldn`t drink more than 10 bottles of bear," he joked.

May just looked at him with a weird grin and red checks.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"You don`t have pants on," she said.

"Son of a, I really got to stop drinking," he said.

May just laughed and then she gave Lee a big hug.

"Lee," she said.

"Yeah," he said confused.

"Don`t ever stop being my friend," she said as a tear came out of her eye.

"You bet, friends till the end, whether or not your cleaning my under wear," he joked.

"Huh," she said pulling away.

"Cause you're the maid, right," he said.

"Yeah, the maid," she said.

"Well I got to get ready for tomorrow," he said walking towards the door.

"What`s tomorrow?" asked May.

"My first show as a background dancer," he said as he walked out the door.

The next day.

Lee and Fire sat at the table as May brung them their breakfast, eggs. She put it on the table and walked to the sink.

"May why don`t you join us?" asked Lee.

"Lee, don`t talk to the maid like that, she needs to know you're the boss," said Fire giving Lee an angry look.

"Sorry, Lee, I can`t today," said May washing some dishes.

Fire gave May an evil look.

"I mean, I am sorry sir, but that wouldn`t be right," she said continuing to wash dishes.

"Good, girl," said Fire.

"Well I'm confused, and look, it`s time for me to go to work," said Lee rushing out the door.

As the door closed May walked up to where Fire was sitting.

"Wow, I don`t get it," said May hoping Fire would take the bait.

"What?" asked Fire.

"Well, most guys relies when a girl is using them for their money, and I just realized you don`t have a job," said May.

"So."

"Well, I might just be speculating, but what happens if Lee finds out that your just using him for his money and sex, then he might just dump you," said May trying to plant a seed of doubt in Fire.

"Lee is as smart as a tree stump, as long as I give him what he wants he`ll stay wrapped around my finger," said Fire laughing.

"We`ll see," said May.

"Don`t you got a toilet to clean," said Fire.

"Yes ma`am," said May faking a curtsy and walking away.

That night when Lee and may were both sleeping Fire went for a walk and was interrupted by a man dressed in a suit.

"Mr. Big?" asked Fire.

"Yes," he said with a deep voice, "my girl why are you out so late?"

"I'm going for a walk, why?" she asked.

"Would you be willing to except a job from me?" he asked.

"Wait how did you know I was thinking about getting a job?" asked Fire.

"Me and my colleges know a lot of things, and I thought, Fire helped me before, she`ll help me again," said the man.

"Look, I'm not selling drugs to little kids again," said Fire.

"No, no my girl, that was just so I could raise money, now listen, I'm trying to overthrow the Emperor of Evil and I want your help," he said.

"Ok," said Fire giving him a cold look.

"Look, I know you're not evil, but you would make a great assist, and if you would join the Criminal career I would make shore you would get the best training to become a master thief," said Mr. Big.

"How would a thief help you over throw the Emperor of Evil?" asked Fire.

"Let's just say I need them to have more powerful people on my side that I can trust," he said.

"Where would I start?" asked Fire.

"At the bottom, but if you show promise you`ll move up quickly," he said.

"Can I have time to think?" she asked.

"Let me know by the end of the month," he said disappearing.

Fire began walking again and then she burst into a run. She remembered Mr. Big; he was the one that always comforted her when her dad was gone, and her first lover.

'Damn it why did he have to find me,' she thought dropping to her knees.

"I was fine without you!" she yelled.

* * *

**Ok, hope you enjoyed it, please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, my computer is fully functinal...finally and so I can update so I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4 Fight, fight, date?

Fire was exercising on her personal treadmill, which was outside on their porch patio, when May came out with the food Fire had ordered an hour ago.

"What the hell took so damn long?" she asked getting off her tread mill.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I took my union break right after you gave the order, Miss Fire," she said giving a sarcastic curtsy.

"You think you're so smart, but I'm not the one wearing the maid uniform," she said.

"At least I have a job, unlike some people, who`s name start with F, and who latch on to other people with money and suck every bit from the person who`s name starts with L."

"Was that you being subtle, poor, poor little bitch, your just angry because you can`t touch me," laughed Fire giving May a shove that pushed her back to one of the railings."

"Miss Fire, I have wanted to do this for the longest time," said May slapping Fire in the face.

"Bitch, you're going to pay for that," she said as she began the fight.

The small clouds that always appear when someone fights appeared once again and for a few minutes it was impossible to tell who had the upper hand until May`s butt hit the floor and Fire raised her fist in triumph.

"Now listen servant girl, you will do as I say, you will have no more attitude problems, and as long as I'm with Lee you`ll give up on him," she said.

"Yes, ma`am," mumbled May embarrassed by her defeat at the hands of her rival, if she had won it would have been the other way.

"Now, go clean the entire house, I want it spotless, by the time Lee gets home," she commanded.

May picked herself up and got to work cleaning the house. Fire smirked in victory as the advents of last week came back to her.

'Why did Mr. Big return, why now,' she thought to herself as a hand touched her.

She quickly turned around with her heart beating fast, to see Lee.

"Damn it, Lee you scared me," she said.

"Wow, never thought you get scared," he joked.

"Hahaha, your home early," she said pissed.

"Well I thought we could go on a date, cause we never go out we just woohoo," he said.

"What, you don`t like woohoo," she said even more pissed.

"No, it`s just that's all our relationship is based on, woohooing, I just think we should go out on a date first then woohoo," he said.

"Fine, let's go," she said grabbing his hand and walking down the stairs to the ground floor.

The two of them went to the movies, where Lee bought a big bag of popcorn and a slushy, which Fire enjoyed while the movie played.

As the two of them walked out a random little girl ran up to Lee with a big grin on her face. She had to be at least 5 or 6 years old.

"Mr. can I have your autograph," she said.

"Sure," said Lee getting onto his knee as the little girl gave him a poster of the band Lee song back up for.

"Thanks, Mr." the girl said.

"Little dude, can I know your name?" asked Lee.

"My name is Helga," said the little girl.

"Helga, that's a pretty name," said Lee patting the child on the head.

"Come on Lee, I want to go to bed," moaned Fire emphasizing on the bed part.

The little girl looked at Fire and Fire at her, and the little girl instantly hid behind Lee`s leg.

"Mr. make the scary lady go away," she said beginning to cry.

"Don`t worry, she`s not scary once you get to know her," said Lee obviously lying.

"Mr. it is a sin to lie," said the little girl moving away and stomping her feet.

Lee chuckled and the girl gave him a hug and ran away. Lee stood up and began to walk with Fire.

"I hate children," huffed Fire.

"Why children are cute," said Lee.

"Their just so stupid and trusting," said Fire, "honestly they remind me of you."

"Hahaha, nice joke," said Lee giving Fire a peck on the cheek and then ran home.

She followed him and the two quickly ran up stairs to their bed room to woohoo.

May had finished all her choirs and was sitting at the kitchen table writing the first chapter of her romance novel. She sat still in her uniform depressed. She wanted so hard just to kill herself right now.

"I just want a romance, I just want Lee," she said as her heart grew heavy and she began to cry in her arms.

That night May cried herself to sleep, while Lee and Fire were having hot, sexy woohoo, but no matter how hot or sexy they woohooed Lee felt something was missing between them. Sure they both found each other attractive, and Lee thought he loved Fire, but they had nothing in common, and there relationship was based on woohoo, not love.

After everyone was asleep Fire continuously had nightmares.

* * *

**K, so I hope you liked it, please revew, your reviews make this story worth writing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I`m updating so please enjoy. I do not own the sims. **

* * *

Chapter 5 Cheating is Bad

It was the last week till the end of the month, Lee was at work and Fire was out at a bar trying to pick up a guy, she never was one to have one of anything. May was at home completing her chorus.

"Damn," she said holding her back in pain; she had spent her entire day cleaning the house from top to bottom.

She sat down at the table hoping to relieve some of her pain, but as soon as she sat down the door opened and she stood up. She pretended to be cleaning the table hoping Lee was home and not Fire. If it was Lee, he would let her have the rest of the night off; if it was Fire she would tell her to get back to work and then slap her.

As she waited in anticipation, she saw a pair of high heels and sneakers come up the stairs from the basement where the front door was.

"That's so sexy," came Fires voice obviously talking to the man with her. As she came into eyesight she looked at May, "Jimmy please excuse me," she said walking up to May.

"Ok," said the man walking into Fire and Lee`s bed room.

Fire gave May an evil look, "Now, you will not tell Lee about this, understand," she said garbing May by the hair.

"Yes, ma`am," she said.

"Good, now get back to work," she said letting go of May`s hair and walking into her bed room.

May sat down in the chair she had been wanted to sit down in earlier, she thought about what she should do, Lee was her friend and should know about Fire cheating on him, but Fire had humiliated May in their fight and could do it over and over.

'I know, I will exercise until I can beat Fire, then I'll tell Lee,' she thought to herself as she returned to her work.

Fire walked into her room to see Jimmy sitting on the bed. She sat on his lap and the two began to kiss lustfully as they fell onto the bed. Fire quickly got on top, as the two began making out. Soon their making out became woohoo.

Hours past and Jimmy stayed at the house with Fire, until they heard the door bell ring.

"Damn, Lee is here, you have to go," she said looking up at the man on top of her.

"Ok, help me find my shirt," he said putting his feet on the floor.

"Find it yourself," she said getting dressed and running out of the room.

Jimmy took one glance at her but, 'Definitely worth it,' he said knowing he was only being used.

He picked up his shirt that was on the floor and climbed out the window.

As Lee walked up the stairs he saw May making his dinner, and Fire exercising on her tread mill.

May put his dinner on the table and he sat down to eat.

"Hey Fire, you going to join me," he asked.

"No, I already had my fair to eat," she said.

"Yeah, she had a hotdog," murmured May.

"What did you say? Asked Fire giving May an evil look.

"Nothing ma`am," she said as she began to clean the counter.

"That`s what I thought, well I'm going to bed, Lee when you're done eating, come join me," she said in a sexy voice.

"K," he said not in the mood for WooHoo.

Lee waited for Fire to go into the room. "Hey May, want to join me?" he asked.

"Are you sure?" she asked excited.

"Yeah, come on take a load off, I'm sure you have been working hard."

"Thanks," she said walking over to the table and sitting down.

The two of them sat and talked for hours and hours, May told Lee all about her love of Romance novels, and her dream of becoming a novelist. Lee told May all about his love of music.

As the night grew later a feminine figure stood outside the front door of Lee`s house. She rang the doorbell.

* * *

**Ok, I know that chap was shourt, but it was important. I just want to tell you guys when I was playing the sims when someone lost a fight, they pretty mush had to do what ever the other told them to, that is why May is doing everything Fire says with out sarcasium, or any remarks. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, sorry I haven`t updated in awile. I have been doing very important things (Video Games) and lost my focas, I hope you like this chap and please review. I do not own the Sims.**

* * *

Chapter 6 A New Housemate

It was a cold night as the young lady stood outside Lee`s house. She waited patiently for someone to open the door.

Lee looked at May as she stood up.

"I'll get it," she said.

"No, you worked hard enough today," he said standing up, "You stay here."

Lee made his way down the stairs and when he opened the door he saw a beautiful brown haired girl with hazel eye.

"Hi, my name is Alexis, I'm your new roommate," she said looking at Lee who was staring at her.

"My name is Lee," he said snapping out of his man like trance, "Sorry, let me show you to your room then," he said walking up the stairs as Alexis followed.

As he reached the normal floor, May looked over.

"Who, was it?" she asked surprised at the pretty girl standing next to him.

"Hey May look, we have a new roommate," he said.

"Hi, my name is Alexis," she said.

"May, I'm the maid," she said annoyed that there was another girl here to fight for Lee`s attention.

"Oh, ok, goodnight," she said following Lee up to the top floor.

"We don`t use this floor a lot so it would be great seeing that your more of a loner," he said looking at her.

"Thanks wow, look at all these computers and books," she said getting sidetracked by her bookworm trait and genius trait.

"Have fun, and good night," he said walking back down the stairs.

He sat back down in the seat he had before and May looked at him.

"What?" he asked giving her a confused look.

"Nothing, I'm going to bed," she said.

'That was weird,' thought Lee as he took out his guitar and started to practice.

The next morning Lee had gone off to work and Fire was nowhere to be found. Alexis was sitting at the dinner table reading a book as May brought her, her breakfast.

"Yum, pancakes," said Alexis as she began to eat the food, she felt guilty that she was eating and May was just cleaning.

"How is it?" asked May.

"Great, you want to join me," she asked.

"Sorry, but that's not my place," said May.

"Come on, it`ll give the two of us time to get to know each other," said Alexis.

'Well, Fire isn`t here," said May as she took a seat.

The two talked for around two hours becoming instant friends, May told Alexis all about her writing and how she wanted Lee badly. Alexis told May of her dream to become a World Renown Surgeon.

"Wow, I'm sorry, but I have to get to work," said Alexis looking down at her pager.

"Yeah me to," said May getting up to clean the bathroom.

Fire was on top of Jimmy as their lips touched.

"What's wrong?" asked Fire.

"Well, I wanted to go to your house," he said kind of disappointed.

"I told you, there to many people, someone will catch us," she said.

"But your maid would never tell, she fears you," he said.

"Yeah, but now we got some new bitch living with us so we have to move our fun here for awhile," she said trying to reignite there woohoo.

That night Lee came home excited.

"Lee what's wrong?" asked Fire.

"I got picked to be the new background singer to this new band."

"What's their name? Asked May getting excited for her friend/boss.

"The Killer Bees," he said.

"Lame, I'm going to take a bath," said Fire walking towards the bathroom.

"Damn it," said Lee angrily sitting at the kitchen table.

"What?" asked May sitting beside him.

"I just want someone to be proud of me, my father never supported me and sometimes I think Fire is just using me," he said, Fire touched his hand and he felt a little better.

"I'm proud of you Lee," she said wanting to tell him she loved him and that Fire had been cheating on him, but fear took over and she gave in.

"Thanks," he said as Alexis walked in tired form a long day of work.

"Congratulations Lee, I hear on the radio you're going to sing back ground for the Killer Bees," she said.

"Thanks," he said forgetting all about May and moving his attention to the girl he had only met the night before.

"Well goodnight, man am I tired," she said walking upstairs to her bed room.

"So, Lee, you want to go get a bite to eat?" asked May.

"Not tonight, I just want to go to bed," he said going to his room.

May slouched in her chair sad, she decided to pull out her laptop and work on her romance novel she was writing.

Fire laid in her bath relaxed thinking she had the greatest life, she didn`t have to work, her boy friend was oblivious to her cheating and the one other person that knew was her maid, and her maid feared her, but that new girl she had to be watched.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and will review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok sorry for not updating this in awlile but I had to figure out if I was going to take the long way of writng out the next part of the story or the short way. So I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Caught

It had been a month since Alexis had moved in. She and Lee had become great friends.

Fire was home alone, which was never a good thing for her bed. She made sure no one was home as she took out her cell and dialed in Jimmies' number.

"Hello," he said.

"Jimmy, no one is home, Lee`s with that stupid band, the maid is out shopping, and the new bitch is at work, why don`t you come over for some fun," she said.

"Sure, I'll be right over," he replied hanging up.

When he arrived he walked into the house and Fire greeted him in her under wear.

"I see your prepared," he said.

"Always prepared for you," she said embracing him.

"I love… this," he said stopping himself before he made a big mistake.

"Kiss me damn it," she said pushing her lips onto his.

Hours past and Alexis arrived home to see a stranger's car in the parking lot.

"That's weird," she said as she walked into her house.

As she climbed the stairs she could hear banging. Fear crept into her heart as she wondered what the noise was. She tiptoed softly to see Fire and some man woohooing.

"Shit, Fire`s cheating on Lee," she whispered sneaking away.

"What was that?" asked Fire her head popping up.

"Nothing," said Jimmy trying to kiss her.

"No, you have to leave, Now!" she said pushing him off.

"Fine," he said as he got dressed and climbed out the window.

Fire put on her nightgown and walked out of her room to see Alexis sitting down in a chair eating a salad because of her vegetarian trait.

"When did you get here," she asked.

"About a month ago," said Alexis.

"Harharhar, I know you saw me," said Fire.

"Saw what?" asked Alexis.

"Me and Jimmy woohooing," she said.

"I'm sorry, but I have no clue what you are talking about," she said.

"Look, I telling you now, don`t tell Lee anything if you know what`s good for you," said Fire storming out of the house.

As Fire slammed the front door Alexis looked proudfully at her cell phone which had recorded the entire conversation.

Fire`s walk broke into a jog, until she hit a man in a suit, knocking herself to the ground.

"What the hell, asshole," she said picking herself up.

"So Fire, it's been over the time period, I need to know your decision," said the man reveling himself to be Mr. Big.

"Damn it, give me some more time, I need to figure out how to keep this bitch under control," said Fire.

"And what is her name?" asked Mr. Big.

"Look I don`t want her dead, let me handle this," she said knowing exactly what would happen if she gave Mr. Big Alexis`s name.

"Fine I'll give you a week, and then I must have your answer," he said disappearing.

"How the hell does he do that?" she asked herself as she continued her Jog.

**

* * *

**

**So yeah hoped you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok sorry I haven`t updated in while, I`m going to try to update this story more. **

* * *

Chapter 8 Mr. Big

Mr. Big sat in a dark, damp room. It was 4 by 5. His eyes glowed red with evil as a man walked into the room.

"John, everything is going as planed, soon this city will be mine and then the world!" he laughed.

"Yes, I have gained the trust of the people of this city and will hopefully be elected as leader of the free world, and then when you take the throne as Emperor of Evil, we will bring this town closer to hell," said John who was almost as evil as Mr. Big.

John had brown hair that was combed in a way that looked professional and sexy. He was very charismatic and loved to woohoo, a great kisser that could easily bring his enemies to trust him. He wore a red sports jacket.

"Just don`t do anything stupid," said Mr. Big, "I know your lust for power, just remember I'm your better in every way."

"Yes, sir," said John, "my allegiance is to you forever and if I betray you may I be burned to death."

"You are dismissed," said Mr. Big.

"Sir, if I may, what is taking so long, you could easily over take the current emperor of evil?"

"I figured you`d ask that sooner or later, we need Fire. You see the current Emperor has little hold on his subjects, any one could lead an uprising, but if I secretly have the leader of the Free world and leader of the thieves under my control, then no one will be able to stop me… Now if you`ll excuse me I must troll," said Mr. Big taking out his lab top.

John bowed and walked out. He was met by the outside world. Their lair was hidden underneath one of the bathrooms in the park.

John scooped the park for any hot Sims until he came across a hot maid in the park. He walked up to her.

She had black hair and brown eyes, she was a Caucasian sim.

"Hello, there may I buy some of your services?" he asked.

"Sorry I work as I live in maid, but for a special price," she said flirting back.

"You're a flirt," he said happily.

"No, I just know what I want," she said pushing her body up against him.

"So what's your name?" asked John.

"Jen, what`s yours?" she asked.

"John, I'm running for leader of the free world, could I have your vote," he flirted.

"Oh, that means your important, well Mr. President, I'll give you my vote if you do me one small favor," she said.

"Let`s go to your place and we can discuss this favor," he said.

Mr. Big was still siting in his hideout minuets later going over every variable, until he came to one.

"Damn it!" he yelled throwing his lab top to the floor, "After all this time, plotting planning, there is one variable that means me losing. As long as I stay in control of who comes into the house I win, but if by some chance of fate some fat cop moves in my success rate is slime to none," he checked over every variable and began to laugh, "what's the chance of a fat cop even coming to this town, and even by some chance there is a fat cop hear in the future, I just have to bring him to my side or kill him."

Jen brung John to a large mansion, she opened the door and the two quietly snuck in.

Jen turned to John and began to whisper, "Mr. President, my boss is out at work, his wife is at the spa and their daughter is at school, she`ll be back in one to two hours," she said all while maintaining a sexy voice.

"I work best under pressure," he said passionately kissing her.

She kissed back and he picked her up and brung her to her bosses' room upstairs.

The room was a very big room with a king-sized bed. The two fell on the bed and John through off his jacket and the two jumped under the covers.

Mr. Big looked at his laptop as he continued to troll on online forms. He then moved to YouTube and began trolling on music videos. He ended by sending an enemy spam until his laptop got a virus and died.

"Damn it," he said, "I knew I should have gotton a better secruity."

John and Jen had been going at it for hours but now they just laid on her boss` bed and talked.

"So Jen, who do you work for?"

"The Baltos, they are long distant relatives of the Altos," she said as she heard a car pull in.

She ran to the window to see Holly, her boss` daughter's car pull in. Jen picked up her uniform off the ground and put it on as fast as she could.

"What is wrong?" asked John.

"My boss`s daughter just got home, we have to end this," she said in a hurry.

"Cool down, let me handle this."

"Look, I have a lot at stake, so either come up with a plan or get the hell out," she said as John noticed her evil trait.

"Ok, do what you have to do," he said as he put on his clothes.

Jen ran down the stairs and opened the front door. Holly walked in talking on her cell phone.

"No, mom, I just got home. Yes the good for nothing maid opened the door…" She began to whisper, "Don`t worry I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

She closed her phone and looked at Jen.

"Is diner ready?"

"Yes, ma`am, how was your day at school," Jen said giving a curtsy.

Just at the moment John walked down the stars and Holly looked at him.

"Who is this?" asked Holly.

"Hello, their. My name is John; I am running for Leader of the Free World and was hoping that Mr. Balto would be kind enough to give me his vote," he said touching Holly`s hand.

A shiver went through Holly`s arm as the man she just met touched her hand.

"Yes well how did you get in?" she asked fighter her lust back.

"Your very well trained maid let me in once I told her who I was, she has treated me with the deepest respect and kindness," said John.

"Jen, really she probably just wants to get in your pants," said Holly glancing at Jen.

"No, she seems like a mature and kind individual."

'Damn, he`s over doing it,' thought Jen.

"Well than I'll tell my father you came," said Holly.

"Thank you," said John as his cell phone rang, "Hello… Yes… I'll be right there."

John hung up his cell and kissed Holly`s hand, "I hope to meat you again once you become a young adult," he said.

"Yes, I`d love to meat you again, you certainly have my vote," she said.

John left and Holly gave Jen an evil look.

"What really happened?" she asked.

"What he said, Miss Holly," said Jen giving Holly a fake submissive look.

"I don`t trust you," said Holly.

"Don`t you have a boyfriend, I don`t think he`d like knowing you were flirting with a presidential candidate," said Jen.

"I was not flirting… I was being polite… I do not need to answer to you."

Mr. Big was waiting for John in the secret lair.

As John enter Mr. Big gave him a smirk.

"Have fun?"

"Yes, me and this maid had lots."

"It is time, tell the thief it is time, soon our planes will fall into action."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Ok, so this chap was alittle different and thats becasue I have to give some screan time. I hope you liked this evan though it was different from the norm, but i figured I`d take a small break from all the other drama and start up with these two guys, don`t worry next chap it will go back to Lee, Fire, May, and Alexis and big stuff is going to go down. Also Jen is part of anouther one of my play thorugs. I might mack a fic about her if people would like that and if they like this. So have fun and be happy. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Break in and Break up

It had been only a day or two since Alexis had caught Fire cheating on Lee. Everyone was sound asleep as a load alarm went off. Lee jumped out of his bed as did Fire, both only wearing their underwear. The two looked at each other and ran to the kitchen.

May slowly got out of her bed, looked around and went back to sleep.

Alexis fell head first out of her bed and ran down stairs to meet up with Fire and Lee. Lee looked at the two girls.

"Where`s May?" he asked.

"She`s sleeping," said Alexis.

"Ok, I'm going to see if I can find out why the alarm started, you two wait here and try not to kill each other," said Lee.

The two girls did as Lee said, giving each other evil looks when Lee walked out of the door.

Lee saw a bugler at the bottom of the stairs; Lee quickly walked down them and tried to confront the bugler, but the bugler was too strong and through Lee to the ground.

Alexis quickly took out her cell phone and dialed in 911. Fire took some cereal out of the fridge and began to eat it, 'no matter what happens she would win, if the bugler killed Lee she`d get all his money, and if he survived she`d continue to use him for woohoo and his money.' Fire gave a smirk as this ran through her mind.

"Hello, there's a bugler in the house… please get here as soon as possible, he`s hurting my boyfriend," she said not realizing what she had said.

Fire gave her a nasty look and said, "Bitch say what."

When Alexis realized what she said she replied to the cop, "I mean he`s my friend who is a guy, there's nothing between us."

Lee laid on the floor as the bugler began to walk towards the stairs. Lee picked himself up and jumped onto the buglers back. The bugler purposely fell to the floor using Lee as a pillow. Lee let go and the bugler stepped on his stomach.

"You're lucky, the boss told me not to kill anyone," said the bugler as police cars drove up.

"Bastard, I won`t let you hurt her," Lee said.

The burglar kicked Lee once more before trying to run away. A cop saw the man running and ran after him. The bugler ran far but the cop eventually caught him and arrested him.

Lee walked into the house and Alexis ran to him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"A burglar," he said walking to a chair and sitting down.

"If Fire ok?" he asked.

"She`s went back to bed, Lee there is something I need to show you," said Alexis pulling out her phone.

"Why do you want to show me your cell phone?" asked Lee confused.

Alexis pressed the play button and Lee heard Fire`s voice.

_"When did you get here," Fire asked._

_"About a month ago," said Alexis._

_"Harharhar, I know you saw me," said Fire._

_"Saw what?" asked Alexis._

_"Me and Jimmy woohooing," Fire said._

_"I'm sorry, but I have no clue what you are talking about," Alexis said._

_"Look, I telling you now, don`t tell Lee anything if you know what`s good for you," said Fire_

Lee looked awestruck.

"Fire was cheating on me… all this time," said Lee feeling part of his heart break.

"She has been using you, all this time," said Alexis.

Lee stood up and hugged Alexis, Alexis was surprised. In his arms she felt save, protected and loved. She reluctantly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" asked Lee.

"This, us can`t happen," she said barley getting the words out of her mouth.

"Why," said Lee moving Alexis` hair away from her eye.

"We… we just can`t," she said as Lee moved in to kiss her.

May had woken up to go pee, as she walked into the hall she could make out Lee and a girl kissing.

"Huh, that's not Fire," said May realizing it was Alexis as she pied her pants.

May ran into her room and silently began to cry into her pillow.

Alexis again pushed Lee away.

"Lee, please, I just, I just can`t," she said walking away wiping a tear from her eye.

A few minutes later Lee walked into his room and woke up Fire.

"What the hell! I thought I told you that I need my beauty sleep," she said.

"Were through, now get out of my house," said Lee pointing to the door.

"This isn`t your house, the record company owns it, remember, they say who can and can`t move in," she laughed.

"Yeah, well I'm the one that let you move in hear, and I'm the one kicking you out," he said.

"Fine I'll leave but just remember your digging your own grave," she said getting up in his face.

She packed her things and left.

Lee knew that was what he should of done years ago but never had the courage to. Lee laid on his bed as thoughts of Alexis ran through his mind.

"I guess I have finally found the girl for me," he said as he began to fall asleep.

But with all his thoughts of Alexis his last thought before he fell asleep was of a maid so dear to his heart. May.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you liked it. I was planing on putting this up last sunday but I only had the inspirtaion to write half of the chapter then. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, sorry for not updating earlier, but I was trying to figure out how to write the next parts of the story, becasue I`m alittle scared that you guys might not like how the story is going to go, I mean its still going to be a romance, I`m just unsure of myself right now, but I like this story and want to keep writing sims fics so hears the next chap.**

Chapter 10 A friendship dies

The morning after the break in, everything was silent. May was the first one up to cook breakfast.

Alexis woke up, sad that she had turned Lee down but happy that she had saved her friendship with May or so she thought. Alexis stood up and got dressed in her work uniform for Trauma Surgery. She took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

As she got to the base floor she saw May cooking in the kitchen.

"Good morning," said Alexis looking at her friend.

"What do you want… ma`am?" asked May heartbroken and upset.

"Huh, are you ok?" asked Alexis putting her hand on May`s shoulder.

"Oh, come on. You know I like Lee," she said angrily turning to face her former friend.

"I don`t understand," she said realizing that May must have seen Lee kiss her.

"I saw you kissing Lee. I thought we were friends, but in the end your no better than Fire, you wanted Lee and you didn`t care who would get hurt as long as you got him in the end!" said May furious.

"I am nothing like her," said Alexis slapping May hoping to wake her up to the truth.

"How dare you," said May pushing Alexis back.

"Listen, nothing happened between me and Lee, so stop acting like a little bitch," said Alexis.

"I see, so that's what you really think of me. You can have him!" Yelled May a tear in her eye as she stormed out the door.

"May wait!" yelled Alexis running after her.

Alexis followed May to the garage but lost her when May drove away with the only car left.

When Lee woke up he walked out of his room and saw Alexis sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her arms. Lee walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong," he asked instantly noticing May was gone.

"May ran away… she saw you kiss me, and thinks were together," she said.

"Why would she care if were together?" he asked as clueless as any man.

"You still don`t get it, I stopped us from going any further because May, she loves you, she`s always loved you. It was so hard for her to see you with Fire and then when you kissed me she, she just couldn`t handle it," said Alexis picking her head up, her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sure you tried your best to convince her," said Lee, his heart jumping when Alexis told him May`s feelings for him, but also sinking when he heard she ran away.

"That's the thing; I was a total bitch to her this morning. If it weren't for how I acted, she`d still…" she was stopped by Lee`s lips touching her. Lee pulled away from her and gave a cute smile.

"Don`t worry, I'll bring her back, and make everything better," he said.

"Thanks Lee," she said.

Lee walked down to the basement and into the garage. He pulled out his bicycle and rode any and everywhere he could, but could not find May anywhere.

May sat on a small hill which gave her a complete view of where she and Lee used to play together. She looked down at her maid uniform and began to cry.

After a couple of minutes she felt a touch on her shoulder and she jumped to her feet.

"Lee!" she yelled turning to the man behind her.

Two men stood before her and a third stood in the backround. The two men in front of her wore dark black sweatshirts with a black cap to hide their face. The third man was hidden in the shade of a giant tree that stood next to him. At his side stood a woman with long dark hair that looked to be blonde.

"Is that the girl?" asked the third man.

"Yes." Said the woman.

"Men, have fun," said the man disappearing with the girl.

May stood there parylezied in fear as the two men tried to over power her.

* * *

**Ok, so the next chappter is going to explane whats happening more indepth, like were May is, who the myetery people in the backround are, and if Lee will find May just in time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so this is the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 11 Goodbye

_10 years ago_

Lee and May sat on a small hill that was surrounded by a grassy plane covered in many flowers. Lee spontaneously jumped to his feet and tagged May.

"Tag your it," he said running into the flower field.

May got up to her feet slowly and began to chase after Lee. The two friends had always played here when school was not in session. The two children played here hours on end.

Hours past and Lee fell into the flowers exhausted, May laid beside him. The two friends took in the flower`s smells together. Then Lee sat up and picked the most beautiful flower. May sat up to see what he was doing. He took the flower and put it in her hair.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You look pretty with that flower," he stuttered giving her a kind smirk.

"Lee," she said blushing.

_Present day. _

Lee`s head popped up as he remembered their secret place they had use to go when the were younger, long before Fire came into the picture. Lee turned his bike around and began pedaling as fast as he could to their secret place.

_Last Night _

Fire stormed out of the house mumbling curses under her breath. She began to jog as she took out her cell phone.

"Hey Jimmy, I'm coming over, Lee kicked me out," she said.

"Sorry, can`t," he said breathing heavily.

Fire hung up and dialed another number.

"Hey, Jack I'm coming over," she said.

"Sure," he said.

She hung up and continued her jog. She jogged for miles until she saw a Dark figure in the road and stopped.

"Yes," she said.

"I see you got kicked out," laughed the man.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Have you come to a decision?" he asked.

"I'll join you," she said.

"Good, I'm so happy I'll give you a wish, say anything and my men will make it so," said Mr. Big talking in a seductive tone.

"I want you to break May, I want her spirit crushed," said Fire.

"Why her, wasn`t it the other girl who got Lee to kick you out?" asked Mr. Big.

"Because May is the only one that Lee could end up with in the end, the only one he can truly commit to," said Fire giving Mr. Big an ugly look.

"You seem jealous?" he asked.

"Look, I might not be evil, but I am a manipulator, so I know Lee and May very well. I`ve seen how well they fit well with each other, and as long as Lee can`t have May, he`ll never be able to truly commit to a relationship," said Fire knowing Lee`s problems with commitments better than anyone else.

"He was committed to you?" asked Mr. Big for the first time in his life confused by the drama Fire could stir up, finding almost as complicated as a soap opera or a Final Fantasy story.

"Let me be frank then, Lee has only ever been able to commit to three things music, May as his friend and me as his girl friend, now that he found out about me cheating, he`s going to doubt his entire life, he`ll slowly begin to fear commitment, believe me my mother was a psychiatrist before she killed herself from stress," said Fire.

'I wonder if I could use that to my advantage,' thought Mr. Big, "fine come with me, I'll have two of my men handle your little problem with May."

Fire held Mr. Big`s hand and the two of them disappeared together.

_Present Day_

Lee arrived at the fields in time to see two men. One was standing; the other one was on top of May. Lee quickly dilled the police and told them where May was. He then ran to their position and though his cell phone at the standing one, knocking him out.

"Who are you?" asked the other man standing up.

Lee punched the man in the face and he stumbled back. The man retailed by punching Lee in the nose, breaking it. Lee griped in pain and the man punched him in the stomach. Lee backed up in pain. The man held his hands to Lee`s neck and began to strangle him.

Bang!

A gunshot hit the man in his shoulder and he let go of Lee. Lee without thinking ran to May as police ran into the field arresting the two men.

"Boss, help!" yelled the one that got shot.

Lee held May in his hands, his right hand was holding up her head. His left held her back. His head dropped into her bosom. Tears filled his eyes.

"Lee," came May`s voice.

Lee`s head popped up, he looked at May.

"Yes, I'm here for you," he said his tears falling onto her face.

Lee felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked up to see a police officer.

"What do you need, officer?" he asked.

"I'm sorry we need to take her in for questioning?" asked the police officer, looking down at May.

"Why, she didn`t do anything?" snapped Lee.

"Yes, but we need her to testify against these men, and." said the officer stomping to think before he continued to speak.

"Yes, what," said Lee.

"I'm sorry the rest is classified information, I'm really sorry. Was she your girlfriend?" asked the officer.

"She was my best friend," said Lee.

"Listen, were only going to take her to question her on the incidents that transpired, then we`ll take her to the hospital so they can check her out ok. We should also get your nose checked out" said the police.

"My nose means shit, just make sure she`s ok," said Lee taking one last look at May before he rode home.

Lee understood and helped May into the cop's car.

Lee slammed the door as he walked into his house. Alex ran to him to make sure everything was ok. When she saw his broken nose she embraced him and looked up to his face.

"What happened, is May ok, are you ok," she asked fearful of his answer.

"You might want to sit down," he said brining her to the dinner table and having her sit down.

"May, was almost raped," he said stopping to catch his breath.

"Oh no," said Alexis feeling like it was all her fault, "this is my entire fault."

"Don`t blame yourself," said Lee in a comforting way trying to figure out his feelings for Alexis and May. 'Too much drama in one day, he thought to himself, his heart beating faster than it ever had before.

"I got their just in time to stop them, but the bastard broke my nose. I wasn`t strong enough to save her, if the cops hadn`t arrived when they did," said Lee sitting in a chair and breaking down, tears filling his eyes.

Alexis put her arm around him and began to comfort him. Her comfort slowly became kissing, which later became making out, which ended in an emotional woohoo. It was not a woohoo of love but of sadness, overwhelming sadness.

The next morning when Lee woke up, he found Alexis sleeping by his side. He had thought that that their woohoo would make him feel better that it would ease the pain, but all it did was added to his guilt.

He walked out of his room to see May packing her things. He quickly ran to stop her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm leaving, just for a little while," she said. She had woken up early so she could avoid the painful goodbye with Lee. As for Alexis, she was dead to May.

"Why?" asked Lee.

"Because I need to get my head on straight, and you can`t expect me to stay in this house after almost being raped, so I can wake up every day to see you and Alexis all lovey dovey. I'm going to live with my mom for awhile," she said touching Lee`s cheek gently.

Lee gazed into her eyes and nodded, he to needed time to get his emotions together. And with that May walked out of the house, with her bags in her hands. Lee watched as she walked out.

* * *

**Ok, so i hoped you like it, think of this as a seson finale. And the next chapter as a seson 2 in a way.**


	12. Month 6

**Sorry it took me so long to update, please R&R&R&R (Read and Review and Rest and Relaxe) Enjoy:)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: 6 months Later

Six months after May left the house, things changed all over the town.

Lee stood in front of a giant crowd of people now a rock star he and Alexis had grown closer and closer over the six months since May`s departure.

"Hello Sim City!" yelled Lee as the crowd cheered, even though he got the name of the town wroung.

"Do you want to hear some music!" he yelled, he had forgotten the words to the song and was stalling until he could figure something out.

"Yeah!" they all yelled.

"Well then, let`s get it on," he said sitting down on a chair and taking out his acoustic guitar.

_"The day we met _

_You stood on my front step _

_I fell for you _

_And you fell for me_

_You helped me realize_

_What a fool I`d been _

_So now were living in sin,"_ he began to sing making up each word as he went.

Alexis had been promoted over the six months and had be gone training to become a world renown surgeon. She was currently working in the ER helping the surgeons and learning from them.

Mr. Big and Fire had worked together growing a romantic relationship. He trained her so that she quickly moved through the ranks until she became a cat burglar.

Mr. Big laid in a bed next to Fire, which was placed in a dark, damp room. Fire looked at him and him at her, the two began to kiss but he broke off the kiss.

"Fire, remember we need to focus on work," he said.

"Work, work, work, that's all we ever do, come on, let's just make our move and take over this damn city," she said with a disappointed look.

"We can`t until John becomes the Leader of the Free World," he said.

"Well, where is the presidential candidate?" she asked.

"I for once don`t know," he said getting off of his bed and picking up his cell phone off the floor. He dialed John`s number.

John lay next to Jen. The two of them were asleep in what had once been the bed of her boss, but was now all hers. As John and Jen woke up to the sound of his cell phone, John looked at Jen and gave her a kiss.

"Don`t tell me your getting sentimental?" she asked only in the relationship for woohoo.

"I'm a womanizer, you of all people should know that," he said grinning.

"That`s why we get along so well," she said.

"Your boyfriend isn`t going to find out about this is he?" he asked worried that her muscular boyfriend would find out about their secret relationship.

"Boyfriend?" she said confused, "oh you mean Chris, no I'm just using him," she laughed.

"Wow, you really are evil," laughed Jack wondering if he should ask her to join Mr. Big.

"Hey Jen can I ask you something," he said as he decided not to tell her anything about Mr. Big.

"Sure, anything," she replied hoping he didn`t want to go any further then what they already were.

"Do you have any pancakes, I'm really hungry," he blurted out, realizing that if he ever asked her to join Mr. Big, the boss would probably kill him.

"Sure," she said picking up a bell which was on top of a counter right next to her bed.

As she rang the bell a young adult girl quickly ran into the room. The girl was about 5 foot 6 inches, and she wore a maid uniform. She had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Holly, my friend here would like some pancakes, go make him some." Commanded Jen.

"Yes, ma`am," said the maid in a nasty tone.

"Holly, one more thing, Chris might not be here to force you to obey me, but remember he will return one day and I'll make sure to tell him about all the times you acted rude to me or one of my friends," said Jen.

"Holly`s eyes filled with fear and sadness as she felt a small bruise on her leg, but also remembered the taste of Chris` lips.

"I'm sorry Miss. Jen, please forgive me," she said curtsying.

"Just don`t let it happen again," laughed Jen as Holly walked out of the room.

May sat on the couch with her little sister, she had loved the past six months, because she had finally got to meet her little sister. The day after she had left home to go work for Lee and Fire her mom had gotten pregnant. The father had been her employer, the father of Fire. So while May hated the idea of having her sister be blood relations to Fire, she loved her sister.

May`s sister was only a toddler, but she knew how to walk, talk and she was potty trained and May had done all of it. Her mom was very busy, because while she and Fire`s father had a baby together she still worked as his maid in the day time and was his girlfriend during the night, May thought it was a stupid idea but it was none of her business.

The four of them lived in May`s fathers house, it was a big house, and he was rich and famous but that`s what happens when you're a sports legend. May sat on a couch in the living room as her little sister walked up to her.

"Up," she said.

May picked her up and began to tickle her, until the doorbell rang. May, put her sister down and opened the door. Before her stood a tall man with stubble all around his face, May hugged the man and welcomed him into the house with a kiss.

"I'm so glad you're here, Jimmy" she said looking at the man she had been dating the last three months.

"I just came to wish you luck, do you really need to go back to your old job?" he asked.

"Yes, I need the money," she said not wanting to live off the good graces of her mother's lover, her entire life.

"But, with all that drama you told me about six months ago, I thought you wouldn`t want to go back," he said hoping to convince her not to go.

"I got over all that, when I met you," she said kissing Jimmy, though the truth was she wanted to see Lee again, she wanted to see if he was still with Alexis.

"But couldn`t you find a different job, I mean I could get you a job at the club," he said getting all hyped up.

"I'm not getting a job as a striper and that`s finale, now I'm sorry but I have to finish packing," she said walking him to the door.

May kissed Jimmy goodbye and he walked to his car as she shut the door. For the past week all she could think about was seeing Lee again. She had heard his music career took off well but that was all she heard.

May walked up the stairs to the room she had been staying in for the last half year. She began to grab clothes and toss them into her packing bag. She quickly glanced at her closet to see her new maid uniform hanging there. It was red but other than that it was just like her last one. Whenever she looked at it she remembered her past life that she was returning to, if she could she would have rather had any other job, but the chance to see Lee again after 6 months just filled her with joy.

* * *

**Ok so I`m not to confident in this chap, but i hoped you enjoyed it and wanted you opinion on something, for the next chapters should I dedicate a chapter for each month like I did like this so you guys know what happened or should I just continue the story forward, tell me in the comments and I`ll make a poll in my profile.**


	13. Month 1

**Ok, so just so no one gets confused this is a month after May left, the last chapter rakes place 5 monthes after this chapter, so please enjoy and read and review. It makes me happy to see your opinons on how the story is going.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Month 1

Lee sat on his couch it had only been a month since May had moved out but he couldn`t get her out of his head. His relationship with Alexis was going good, but they barley talked since May`s departure. He pulled out his acoustic guitar and began singing lyrics to a song that popped into his mind.

_"The sadness creeps in again _

_And my hearts has been hit_

_By a giant train_

_And I'm about to lose it_

_Because I need you by my side_

_And I can`t see the upside _

_Of you not here."_

Lee began to lie on the couch as thoughts of his past with May ran through his mind. As he began to fall into a dream like state the door opened and Alexis ran in. She held her hands in the air and was jumping joyously.

"I have never seen you this happy," he said her happiness making him happy.

"I just got promoted to surgeon, now they`ll began my training, so I can become a world renown surgeon," she said.

"That's great," said Lee getting up to give his girl a kiss on the cheek.

She pulled away as she noticed the house was in complete darkness… and smelled like cheeses.

"Lee, why is the house so dark?" she asked.

"No, reason," he said, "I just remembered I have a meeting.

"You're a rock star," she replied frankly.

"A meeting with a music director," he said rushing out the door.

A half hour later, Lee sat in a bar, with three glasses already licked clean.

"Yo, Jimmy another!" yelled Lee.

"Lee, you really have to stop drinking, you're going to screw up your singing voice," said Jimmy.

"What`s the point, I'm never going to get noticed," said Lee.

"Dude, what`s with you, I have known you since high school, you never been this depressed before," said Jimmy.

"Dude, Fire was cheating on me the entire time, my best friend almost got raped and I'm just so confused, and all that on top of the fact that my music career is not going anywhere," said Lee gulping down another glass.

"Wow, dude I'm sorry," said Jimmy knowing quite well he had been with Fire, "wait May was almost raped, dude that is awful," said Jimmy.

"Yeah, and now I feel like my feeling for my girlfriend and May are colliding."

"Definitely go for Alexis," said Jimmy who had a crush on May.

"Yeah maybe your right, I mean I wouldn`t want to ruin my friendship with May," said Lee clueless as always.

"Yeah, see that`s the way to think, and as for your music career, go for it, if there not seeing you then make them see you," said Jimmy staring at the butt of a hot chick walk behind Lee.

"I'm going to go home," said Lee as Jimmies words sunk deep into his head.

Mr. Big sat at his desk in his hide out as Fire walked by. He gave a quick glance instantly calculating what his odds of success were. Fire feeling the awkwardness quickly glanced at him.

"Fire, can you come here," he instantly said as she looked.

"Sure," she said walking over.

Fire pulled over a chair and sat next to her old lover. He pulled out his laptop and showed her all the information she`d need for her new job.

"So you want me to steal shit," she said.

"It`s much more, you see your trying to work your way up to the top of the thieving career ladder, so that I can use you against the current Emperor of Evil."

"Does your boss know your trying to take him down?"

"I'm sure he suspects something, but I am going to take over, and the Big name is going to go down in infamy."

"Wait, so you actually want people to despise your name?"

"Yes, if they hate it, they`ll fear it, fear breeds loyalty. I mean you fear me, but you will always be loyal to me, because of that fear," said Mr. Big drawing a little closer to Fire`s lips.

"I thought we said we wouldn`t do this again," said Fire as her heart began rapidly beating.

"That was when you were a minor," said Mr. Big as their lips locked.

John walked into the lair as he always did, with lipstick on his cheek and a regal looking athletic suite. As he walked in he was startled by the two people he found in his secret hot tub woohooing.

"What the hell, how did you find my hot tub?" he asked.

"Oh, John, we weren`t expecting to come back so soon," said Mr. Big loving the shocked face on John.

"You want to join us," asked Fire.

"No, damn it, now I'm going to have to woohoo like 10 girls just to get that picture out of my head," said John always loving an excuse to woohoo.

May sat in her mother`s new house that she shared with her lover. She was teaching her baby sister how to walk as her sister looked up at her and smiled.

"Maay," she said taking May by shook.

"Wait, that`s the first thing you ever said," said May happy as she drew her sister into a hug.

"I love you sis," said May as Lee`s face flashed before her eyes.

A tear began to slowly crawl across May`s cheek, but was wiped away by her little sister.

"Thank you, but I think I should go to bed," said May running up stairs.

Her sister sat on her butt as her mother walked into the room with nothing on but lingerie. May`s mom looked at her youngest daughter and picked her up.

"Where did your sister go," she asked.

"Up," said the toddler pointing up stairs.

May`s mom walked up the stairs and entered May`s room.

"Mom, I don`t want to talk," said May.

"I understand hun, you went through a lot, but tell me, do you love Lee?" she asked.

"More than anything," said May.

"Then listen to this advise, get over him, if you can, move on with your life, if you can`t, then return to him, and eventually he`ll come around," she replied.

"But, he`s with Alexis," said May shoving her head into her pillow.

"Listen hun, a parent see`s lots more than her child does, Lee has always been in love with you, but he`s a guy. He doesn't understand how he feels and that`s why he got with Fire, so he wouldn`t be scared of falling for you because he would have someone else," said her mom.

"Mom, that`s the stupidest thing I have ever heard," said May rolling her eyes.

"Believe me, I saw his love for you your freshmen year," she said.

"Why what happened?" asked May her head perking up.

"Well I believe he was a sophomore that year, yeah that was the year when Fire came. Well he came to walk you to school like every year, but you wanted to be a big girl and left an hour early by mistake. He came over and when he saw you were gone, he looked so sad and," her mom went on and on about their high school years as the clock tick hour by hour.

Lee walked into his house with a new zeal for life as he had began thinking heavily on what Jimmy had said to him. As he walked into the house he was almost ready to forget about everything that had happened before except for two things, Alexis and May, but for now his mind was focused on making his thing with Alexis work.

Alexis looked up at her boyfriend as she noticed something different.

"You ok?" she asked not seeing him so happy for the last month.

"I just had the best talk of my life, and I realized that I need to work on the now instead of worry about the past," he said.

"That`s great," said Alexis getting up to hug him.

"Come with me," whispered Lee into her ear and pulling her outside where a pick nick basket sat on the grass by a pond.

"When did we get the pond?" asked Alexis.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "But that`s not what is important."

The two sat down at the pick nick and began to enjoy themselves.

* * *

**Ok, so I just have a few things to say. First I hope you liked this and will continue to _read and review_:).**

**Second: for anyone worried about Jimmy, May and Lee, don`t be Jimmy isn`t going to end up being a main charicter, and I don`t want to give any plot points away but don`t worry, this story is far from done, I still have like 15 to 20 chapters planned not including the next four or five cause they have to deal with the 6 months May was not in the house and are just well important filler, just so I can add some more plot points and stuff.**

**Third:Tell me what you think about the songs that Lee song in the past chapter, becasue I friend of mine wrote them for the story and if you ever want to check out his account on Fictionpress, he is called The King of Amatures. **

**Fourth:Do you think the stroy is becoming to complicated with to many charicter and plots running together or is it fine...**


	14. Month 2

****

Next chapt up. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 14: Month 2

Lee lay next to Alexis; the past month had been great for their relationship as he had grown out of his funk. He looked over at Alexis and gave her a smile as she began to wake up.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"I'm just glad I have you here," he said giving her a peck on the cheek as he got out of his bed.

Lee wore nothing but pants as he got up he quickly put on a shirt and walked out the door. It had been a month since he had gotten his head strait but he still hadn`t gotten signed and it was beginning to get to him.

He walked down to the garage and got in his car. He drove around town for awhile just thinking to himself, trying to put all thoughts of May behind him. He soon stopped at the park, he needed to make a living somehow and the people there were very generous when it came to paying talented musicians.

As he got out of his car, he walked to the center of the park and took out his guitar. He sat on a bench and put out a hat. He began to strum his guitar and sing.

"Girl you make me go wild

Like I'm just a child

In a toy store

I never want to see you walk out the door," as he began a man hidden in the shade of the tree with a blonde hair girl stood watching as Lee grew an enormous crowd.

"He`s better than I thought," said the man revealed to be Mr. Big.

"He was a music prodigy, he`d be even better if his father had ever invested time in Lee`s abilities," said the girl revealed as Fire.

"Yes, his father was a hater of the arts, was he not," said Mr. Big who knew everything about everybody.

"You really have to stop stalking people," said Fire who was downright disgusted by all the things Mr. Big knew.

"Your just up set, I know how many lovers you have had in the past year," retorted Mr. big as he paid attention to Lee, ignoring his own lover.

Hours later Lee had performed all the songs he knew and had made $800, the people were leaving and Mr. Big walked up to Lee.

"Hello Lee," he said.

"Hi… Who are you?" asked Lee confused.

"My name is of little importance, but I was wondering how would, you like it for me to sign you to my record label," said Big.

Lee`s eyes opened wide with excitement as he noticed the blonde haired girl. He quikly turned his back to Mr. Big and began to walk away. Mr. Big quickly realized what had happened and grabbed Lee by the shoulder. Lee turned around and pushed the hand away.

"Look, I have no interest in what you have to say or what that bitch told you," said Lee sternly.

"I sence you have history with one of my employies, listen she will have no part in our partnership. Trust me," said Mr. Big holding his hand out.

"I don`t know," said Lee thinking for a second and then shaking the hand, "what the hell, you got yourself a musician."

"Good, very good."

John stumbled out of a dark room as he looked at his last conquest. He giggled a little bit as he walked out of her house whispering how easy it had been. As he was walking down the street he saw familiar face.

"Jen… is that you?" he asked not able to completely recognize her in her new clothing.

"I'm sorry, who are you," she asked removing her designer sunglasses.

"It`s me John, we woohooed a couple months ago." He said gawking at her fancy new clothing.

"Oh, can I help you with something," she asked clueless.

"Yeah, you want to go get a drink?" he asked.

"Sure, just as long as something comes after that," she said touching his arm flirtatiously.

A couple minutes later the two of them sat at a bar drinking alcohol and laughing it up.

"So then I had my idiot "boyfriend" kill the boss's wife then I seduced him and now I'm a rich widow," she said pretending to be sad.

"Damn and I thought I was evil," he said.

"Hey let's get out of here and go back to my place," said Jen walking away from the bar with John behind her.

"YO YOU GUYS NEVER PAID… Damn it," said Jimmy as they left.

A couple minutes later May walked into the bar and sat down right in front of Jimmy. She had a very depressed look on her face.

"One golden martini super omega," she ordered.

Jimmy gave her the drink and then began to talk to the ex-maid, "What`s got you so down."

"Life, the guy I'm in love with is with my ex-best friend and I want to stop thinking about him, but I just can`t."

"Look, I have known Lee for a long time, we used to be in a band before he decided to go solo, and he has commitment issues that you only learn about if you listen to him when he`s asleep."

"How do you know what he says when he`s asleep."

"We had a gig once that had the band stay in the same room for a week. And damn can that Lee sleep talk, but that`s not the point. If you want to get over someone you need to find someone else," said Jimmy sliding his business card in front of May.

"Wow, I come here to vent and all you can do is try to put the moves on me," May angrily said throwing the martini at Jimmy.

"Look, I'm just trying to help you in the best way I know how, can`t get someone, then move on to someone else. Believe me I have been doing that since high school.

"Does it work?"

"Yes," he lied.

"Fine, I'm desperate, how about we go to the movie next week," she said.

**Jimmy agreed and May left the bar drunk, she called her mom who picked her up and drove her home where the two had a long discussion and how it is irresponsible to get drunk.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	15. Month 3

**Hi, sorry i have been taking so long to update, but i got hooked on one tree hill and have just fallen in love with the show. Brucas forever! But anyways onto the fic, disclamir i do not own the Sims.**

* * *

Chapter 15 Month 3

Lee sat in a recording booth, with a microphone in front of him and a guitar in his hands. Mr. Big and Fire were on the other side of the glass watching Lee perform.

_"You had me thinking it was love_

_The way you flew like a dove _

_You had me thinking it was something more _

_The way you swore _

_You had me wrapped around your finger _

_So that I would linger _

_But all you were was a user_

_My loves abuser," _he sang.

"Good, now let's take a break," said Mr. Big ringing in.

Lee walked out of the room as Fire left so as to not start any drama.

"So what do you think?" asked Lee.

"I think this is going to be the best album ever," said Mr. Big trying to hide an evil smirk.

"Great," said Lee excited in one month his album would be done and he`d be going on tour with the Killer Bees.

May and Jimmy sat across from each other in a small diner talking, May was talking about everything that had happened to her while she was working at Lee`s.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Lee was definitely in love with you when we were in high school, but then Fire came along and that's when everything began to change," said Jimmy looking a little sad.

"Oh, did you have a crush on him?" asked May seriously.

"Hell no!" yelled Jimmy almost falling out of the booth, "I mean I'm not gay," he said always having feelings for May.

"Well, that's good," said May moving her hand slowly towards his, "So tell me what happened once Fire came."

"He began to spend less and less time with our band, our friends, the only two people he continued to hang around were you and Fire, everyone began to get uppity and the band broke apart before it even really got to begin. There were 5 people in the band and everyone but me stuck with the music business. One became a classical artist, the other two formed a duo until they died, one from being locked in a room with no door, how he got in we`ll never know, and the other died by starvation, he just refused to eat anything for days straight until he dropped dead, the other is a singer in the bar, she is really talented, and Lee, he got a record deal last I heard."

"All that happened because Lee left the band."

"Honestly, I think there is a secret force that works behind the scenes, this force is from another world and they created us to do their bidding, why I don`t know, maybe they have nothing better to do, and they move us like puppets towards the fate they have assigned us," said Jimmy in one big sentence.

"Um, that is weird," said May moving her hand back.

"I'm just joking," Jimmy lied rubbing his hair.

"Yeah, that's good, next thing you know, you`d be telling me you were abducted by aliens," said May.

"Yeah, what do you say we leave and go to my place," said Jimmy pulling up his pants just a little to hide a scare the aliens had given him.

The two left and drove to Jimmy`s house in his car. The two sat there for about a minute, May feeling the awkward vibe reached to open the door, Jimmy quickly grabbed her hand and leaned in to kiss her. May mind quickly placed Lee`s face on Jimmie`s body and she began to kiss him back. There kisses became more and more passionate as the car windows began to steam. Jimmy began to get on top of her, as he reached to remove her shirt; she pushed away sending his head slamming into the ceiling of his tiny car.

"Ouch," he said holding his the back of his head.

"I'm sorry I'm just not ready for woohoo."

"I'm sorry, I should have realized, we have barley been dating for a month, and about that incident, it was my fault," he said getting off of her and back into his seat.

"Thanks, I think I should go home though," she said.

"You sure, we could just watch some TV."

"Yeah, my mom is probably worried," she lied, "I'll call you."

John knocked on Jen`s door waiting for an answer that never came. He began to grow tiresome and began cursing. Holly hearing John came up from the basement, head full of sweat she pushed aside a strand of hair that had gotten in her eyes.

"Yo, when I ring the door bell someone should answer," he said angrily having waited for an hour.

"Sorry, I was down in the basement making juice," she said her legs covered in purple her maid uniform wrecked.

"Well, where is Jen?" he asked caring little for the maid.

"She is in Egypt, why is there something I can help you with."

"Why yes, yes there is," he said walking over to the maid, he put his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck, "Let's go to Jens room," he said leading her in side.

Holly had no reason to go with John, she didn`t want to, but something about getting screwed by him made her feel like it was getting revenge on Jen.

Mr. Big and Fire sat in there hot tub, in their secret lair listening to music while making out.

When Lee arrived home he was greeted by Alexis who had finished up her training for the day. He embraced her and gave her a kiss on the lips. She brung him inside and showed him a new guitar she had bought him.

"Wow, this is great," he said his arm around her.

"I thought you`d like it."

"I love you," he said kissing her passionately.

She began to kiss back but than her work buzzer went off and she pushed away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have to go to work," she said.

"Can`t work wait, I'll be going on tour next month and we won't see each other for awhile."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to stop following my dream for anything," she said putting her hand on his cheek and walking out the door.

"I didn`t ask you to stop following your dream just for some damn time!" yelled Lee feeling emotional, as he through a black box in the trash.

Lee sat on the couch and began to strum his guitar and sing.

As May walked into her mother`s house, she noticed how everything was dark, she stumbled to find her way to the light switch. She flipped it on, to see her mom sitting on the coach in a pair of reveling undergarments.

"Mom, what's wrong?" asked May noticing her mother's sad face.

"He`s dead, that damn bastard is dead," she said beginning to cry.

"Who?" asked May sitting beside her mother.

"Your father, the man who abandoned us… I should feel pity for him, I should feel this heart ache, but the man's dead, I thought I`d be happy, but I'm not," she said putting her head on May`s shoulder.

"Mom, it`s all going to be ok, he left us, you don`t have any ties to him," said May trying to act strong she know well that they had both wanted him to live for a long time, maybe for different reasons, "I'll never get to meet him," said May as her eyes tiered up.

Fire`s dad walked down the stairs, he itched his privet as looked at the two girls cry. He walked over to them and gave them each a big hug.

"Look, I'm sorry the guy died, but I have a idea of what might of happened, you see he had relations wit so many woman that he got tons of diseases, one night he realized his life was meaningless so he began to buy up lots of real estate and then he sold it all to an evil man who after taking all his money decided to kill him," said Fire`s dad, "So you girls want any cereal," he said with a giant smile forgetting everything he had just said.

The two girls looked at each other and wiped away their tears, "The funeral is next month, bring Jimmy I`d love to meet him."

"That's great he`ll get to meet my mom at a funeral, that's won`t make him feel scared at all," said May sarcastically.

* * *

**K, hope you liked, now i`m going to watch more one tree hill.**


	16. Month 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update, just got so into One Tree Hill and then it got ruined becasue they broke up Brucas, so now i have moved on to The OC. Hope you enjoy this chap.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 Month 4

Lee stood back stage, his stomach felt on the frits as he scuffed down a chess burger. This was his first big performance ever and all he could think about was all the drama going on back at home. Alexis and him were unstable for the past weeks and all they did was argue. He was beginning to get fed up, but maybe the separation for the next two months would be good for the two he thought.

The lead singer to The Killer Bee`s came up to Lee and patted him on the back.

"Dude you're up, it's a big crowd," he said.

"Thanks," said Lee nervously.

"Dude, there's nothing to be nervous about, we have all seen you perform, and dude this is part of you, it is in your soul."

"Thanks," said Lee as he prepared to go on stage.

Lee walked out onto the stage and he looked at the large crowd, his face began to sweat and his palms began to tremble. He sat down on a stool placed in the middle of the stage and took out his guitar. He gave a low deep breath and began to sing.

"Oh, girl, why we fighting."

Alexis was watching Lee on the TV while he played. She knew why they were fighting, she was always working and never home with Lee. The two had what felt like chemistry but their dreams were leading them in different directions.

Alexis stood up when it went to a quick commercial. She walked over to the kitchen and grab the garbage bag and brung it outside. While she was walking a mouse ran by, causing her to trip and drop the bag on the ground. She picked herself up, her pajamas now stained with trash, where she instantly saw a little black box. Her head told her to put it back in the bag, but her curiosity told her to open it.

Listening to her curiosity she opened the box to see a beautiful diamond on a ring. Her heart began to beat so fast and her mind began to over analysis that she missed the most obvious thing; the ring was in the trash for a reason.

She put the ring in its box and ran quickly to the TV to see where Lee would be playing next. Once she got the information, she called work to tell them she was sick and ran to her car.

Hours later Lee sat in his mottle room, practicing his guitar. He was in room 123, a room that had not been used for years as there were rumors that it was hunted, it was the only room available as each killer bee had rented out each floor except this floor which had only one room on the entire floor.

As Lee lay down to sleep, he saw a ghost hovering above him. Lee jumped up in fright and ran to the closet, closing it behind him. The ghost touched Lee`s shoulder. Lee ran straight through the closet door and ran into the exit sending him crashing to the floor. Lee fell onto his back.

"Please don`t kill me?" he asked.

"I'm not going to kill you," said the ghost sounding like a young adult.

Lee looked at the ghost and noticed that it was a young woman around his age. She wore a hotel maid uniform, black dress full apron; she even had her hair tied in a bun and bonnet.

"Who are you?" asked Lee.

"My name is April; I worked in this motel since I was sixteen."

"And how old are you now?"

"22, I died of starvation, the man how occupied this room at my death was a psychopath and locked me in hear for months till I died. I haven`t had any company in a long time," she said.

"Oh, well you have me, we can talk if you want," said Lee feeling at ease at the sight of a beautiful young woman, even if she was a ghost.

"That would be nice," she said.

The two began to talk, talking became flirting, flirting became back rubbing, back rubbing became embracing, embracing became shyly kissing, shyly kissing became kissing, kissing became making out, and making out became woohoo, and woohoo became music playing from the sky.

John stood at a podium giving a speech about how he would make the world a better place if he was elected Leader of The Free World.

Mr. Big sat at his laptop, plotting, planning as a ghost walked in on him.

"Sister, you really shouldn`t walk in on people like that."

"I'm done, with your planes, all of it," she said.

"But sis, I am the one who brought you back to this world you owe me."

"You're also the reason I'm dead, damn it, and I'm tired of lying to people."

"You can leave if you want, just remember one thing, I own Lee`s music career and can destroy it in an instant if I so wish."

"And what does that have to do with me."

"Well you`ll never get child support, and by the looks of it, you might happen to need someone finically well off."

"What I'm not pregnant."

Mr. Big just laughed and April left him.

Fire became head of the thief's, letting go of anyone not loyal to Mr. Big.

May stood in a grave yard with her mother to her right and Jimmy to her left. Jimmy touched her shoulder.

"May I'm sorry," he said.

"I never got to meet him, I was going to punch him, but once again he has to take what we want most, the jack ass, I'll never get to see his stupid face," mumbled May as tiers filled her face.

May was taken into Jimmy`s arms and cried into his shoulders as he held her tight, as to protect her from any harm.

May`s mom stood there thinking, 'They make a cool couple, but I still prefer Lee and May, oh back to mourning.'

As Jimmy looked at May, he saw a giant purple monkey walking towards him, as it grew closer he became afraid.

"No, not the monkey!" he yelled as May woke him up from a dream.

As Jimmy woke up he saw that everyone at the funeral was looking at him. He shyly slid into his seat and May held back a giggle.

When the funeral was over Jimmy apologized to May for falling asleep. May accepted his apology and hugged him, thanking him for being here for her.

"I'll always be here for you, I love you," he said sending a chill through her spine.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry, but I don`t think I love you," she said.

"I know, you still love Lee, but that isn`t going to turn me away, I'll help you get over him, and then maybe one day you`ll be able to move on," he said embracing her.

* * *

**I`m so happy i`m almost done with the six monthes, one more and then we can get back to the main story.**


	17. Month 5

**So this is the last chapter for the monthes and then finaly I can start getting back to the main story. R&R. Disclimier I do not own the Sim, 1, 2 or 3.**

Chapter 17 month 5

Lee sat on his bed; it was the beginning of a month and about a week since he slept worth that ghost lady. A knock on the door sent Lee to his feet as he opened the door to see Alexis. Her eyes were filled with tears of happiness as she saw her lover for the first time in months.

"I'm sorry about this stupid fight," she said embracing him.

"Yeah, me too," he replied embracing her to.

John arrived at Jen`s house as he opened his door he was greeted by a big muscular man, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. John looked the man over.

"Hey, I here you have been coming over here lately, get this straight Jen is my girlfriend ok, so stay the hell away from her," said the man pushing John back into his car.

"Look, Mr. I screw whoever the hell I want, and if you got a problem with that then you can go fu," John was interrupted by a punch to the face knocking him out.

Jen starred from her window as she watched her boyfriend knock out her lover. She just shook her head, laughing at what she could make men do for her.

Fire was underneath Mr. Big as he kissed her neck. She purred in anticipation until his phone went off.

"Damn it," she said as he got off of her, leaving her topless.

Mr. Big answered his phone, to hear about John landing himself in the hospital with a concussion.

"Damn it, John," he said throwing on clothes and leaving Fire by herself.

May and Jimmy sat on his couch watching some foreign flick they could barley understand. May turned her head to look at Jimmy who was deeply engrossed in the movie.

"Why are we watching this?"

"Because it is an epic movie."

"Your only watching it because the hot foreign chick gets naked in almost every seen she`s in."

"No, this has an epic story of love, action, and betrayal."

"Yeah? Was that before or after the 45 minuets this girl has been naked."

"Uh, hold on, this part is so epic, the story is amazing."

"She`s taking off her top again… of but this is different, she making out with a girl this time instead of the last 3 times where she made out with a guys," said May sarcastically.

"Best damn movie," said Jimmy not even paying attention to May.

May looked at Jimmy who was so deeply engrossed in the movie, that to distract him she put her lips on his and began to passionately kiss him. Jimmy quickly turned off the movie and began to kiss her back.

**Note, is probably not my best chapter or my longest, its just so we can get past the months part and get back to the main story.**


	18. Chapter 12

**Wow, i am so sorry, it took me months to upload this chapter, i just got the interest to continue this story and so I really hope you guys will continue to read and review even though i haven`t updated in so long, i just have had so much on my mind with school regents and falling for one of my friends who doesn`t feel the same. But thats not important casue I`m back and I`ll be better then ever... I hope... :)**

* * *

Chapter 18 Returning to Work

May stood in front of the door to the house she had worked in only six months ago, the house that has been the site for so much of her drama. As she knocked on the door, it was answered by Lee who was wearing no shirt and ripped underwear.

"What happened to you?" asked May in her new red maid uniform.

Lee taken aback at seeing the girl he had long ago had feelings for standing in front of him once more, he began to think that he would gain a second chance, but then Alexis his girlfriend grabbed him from behind and began to kiss his neck.

"Who`s at the door?" asked Alexis looking up to see her ex best friend.

"Yo," said May walking into the house.

"Why are you here?" asked Alexis slowly looking at Lee, wishing no more drama to enter their house.

"I work here, gees you guys most really like kinky shit."

"That's none of your business," snapped Alexis, who was still hoping Lee would propose and wouldn`t let anything get in the way.

"Don`t worry I don`t really care," lied May.

Mr. Big sat in his head quarters as his video cameras showed him everything that was happening in Lee`s house. Fire looked at him lustfully from their bed. Both were naked and were sweating from one of their best woohoos.

"This is it!" exclaimed the Big.

"What?" asked Fire.

"For you and John to move into that house."

"What, there is no way Lee would let me back into that house, and there is no way I'd want to go back." She exclaimed rage filling her face.

"You, will do as I say and so will Lee, as you both work for me and my employees always obey," he said slamming his fist down.

Just when Fire was about to through a hissy fit, John walks in; his head bandaged, though he has a grin on his face.

"What is it John?" asked Mr. Big as Fire left in frustration.

"Well, because of my little incident, I have made a drastic rise in the polls and soon I'm going to overtake the current Leader of The Free world."

"That`s good, also how is things going with the Jenifer girl."

"You mean the slut who`s boyfriend almost killed me, I haven`t talked to her since."

"Hahaha, yes well we can`t have another incident like that, so I came up with a plane that will benefit the two of us."

"And that is."

"You and Fire are going to move in with Lee, Alexis, and May."

"What? I doubt Fire would be ok with that."

"I could care less."

"But I thought you and her were in lov," he was cut off.

"Don`t you dare say the l word. A truly evil man never falls in love. Now listen to my plan and be amazed, you and Fire will move in, Lee will have no say in the matter as I own his career. Then you will personally lead to the breakup of Lee and Alexis, then you and Lee become friends and then we can put the fullness of our plan into action."

"Wait, if I'm going to steal Alexis from Lee, how, am I supposed to get him to be friends with me."

"Figure it out… Now leave…"

Back at the house Lee walked into Mays room. May was sitting on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"So, your back," said Lee rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, man it's been so long since I have been here, things sure have changed."

"Yeah," said Lee staring intently at May who barely noticed.

"So are you and Alexis, in love?" she asked curious.

"I don`t know, things were going fine for awhile, but she`s no yo," Lee stopped himself as soon as he realized May was now looking into his eyes… no his soul.

"Sorry I have to ah to go," said Lee stumbling out of her room to find Alexis standing in front of him.

"Hey babe," she said kissing him passionately on the lips. Lee kissed back but with so little passion that Alexis was the one to break away and walk off disappointed. Lee looked back at May, as she looked up and their eyes met after so long of being away there eyes met and it was like all Heaven was collapsing on them.

Mr. big was glowed to his TV screen which showed everything that was happeneing in the house. He moved his hand toward the box of popcorn to his side and took a handful of Popcorn as he mumbled, "this is better than One Sim Hill."

Hours past and Lee was sleeping in his bed, he didn`t feel like woohooing tonight so Alexis had stayed up, ah siming herself as she felt lonely. When she was done she got up and walked into May`s room. May looked up at Alexis with eyes full of anger.

"Look, I'm sorry ok," said Alexis taking May by surprise.

"Huh," mumpled May her eyes wide open.

"You were in love with Lee, and I shouldn`t have made any moves on him, but I love him now, were going to be getting married, so please don`t get in the way. We were friends before, can we please go back to that?" asked Alexis earnestly.

"Wait, you two are getting married?" asked May awestruck.

"Yeah, he hasn`t proposed yet, but I found the ring," she said with a smile on her face.

Before May could give an answer, the doorbell rang and the two girls looked at each other, wondering who could be at the door. They slowly walked out of May`s room and towards the door. As they opened the door they were taken my surprised to see a certain blonde who had been kicked out before.

"What the," they both said awestruck.

"Fu…" everyone turned to see Lee standing in the middle of the living room.

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait, again sorry it took so long.**


	19. Chapter 13

**So once again I have updated, I`m on a role.**

* * *

Chapter 19 Things Change… Not Really... OK maybe A little

Lee stood awestruck at seeing the girl he had kicked out of his home months ago standing in front of his door. He quickly slammed past May and Alexis who were just as much surprised as Lee, who had slammed the door in her face.

Fire eyes shut just as the door hit her in the face. She turned to John who had been at the bottom of the stop. He smirked in pride, he knew Fire wouldn`t be able to get in and so he had come to watch her fail, and because he was ordered to move in to, but mostly to watch her fail.

John walked up to the door and gave it a soft knock. The door was once again opened by Alexis. John gave her an almost irresistible seductive look and caught her hook line and sinker.

"Good evening miss, me and my colleague were told we could stay here for awhile," he said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Well, uh," Alexis began to stumble over words, the man`s eyes were so hypnotizing.

"No," said Lee sternly and harshly, "I don`t want that whore in my house ever again."

"Well, that's all fine and good, but we work for Mr. Big, the man who owns the company that signed you, and in your contract it says he can have anyone in the house move in or out at any given time, so if you don`t, it`s getting late and we are becoming very tired."

"Mr. Big said I wouldn`t have to worry able interacting with Fire, so why would he have her move into my house," said Lee.

"Mr. Big is a busy man with many employees, he can`t keep all his promises, you do have the option of refusing our entry, but then you`d lose your contract and this house and we`d still get it in the end," said John with a smirk.

"Damn," said Lee moving away from the door and allowing the two in.

Fire was surprised, she had never spent much time with John, and never thought of him as that competent but he actually could do stuff other then woohoo. John walked into the house and gave one last seductive look at Alexis before walking upstairs. Fire followed suite but stayed in the living room watching TV.

That night brought much change to the house. Alexis and Lee were lying in their bed, but neither was asleep. They were both staring at opposite sides of the room thinking about the newcomers in their house.

"Lee, I know this was supposed to be a surprise but, I can`t stand the wait anymore, when are you going to propose?" asked Alexis who couldn`t stop thinking about John.

"Wait, what? Why would you think I was going to propose?"

"Well, while you were gone I accidently found the ring, hidden in the trash."

"It wasn`t hidden, I threw it out because I realized I wasn`t ready for marriage, and I might never be ready to through my life away forever," said Lee as his commitment issues were becoming plainly obvious.

"So marrying me would be a waste of your life?" asked Alexis rising from her bed in anger, she gave Lee a disgusted look.

"That's not what I meant, Alexis, I care about, I do, and at a time I even thought I loved you, but life is something to be enjoyed and right now I don`t want to be tied down," he said giving her a sad look.

"I think, I'm going to get some fresh air," said Alexis walking out of the room.

Lee just turned on his back and began to look at the ceiling. He was a rock star all his dreams were coming true and he didn`t want to get married and lose any freedom, and he cared for Alexis he really did, but it seemed like their entire relationship was deteriorating and only he seemed to be able to see it.

"Looks like you're in trouble," came the voice of a blonde haired vixen.

"Get the hell out of my room," said Lee not bothering to look at Fire.

"Lee, I made you like this and I love it. You can`t even commit because your to scared of making a mistake, your to scared of a girl you care about being like me, well let me tell you this, Alexis is no better than me, wait awhile and she`ll break your heart," said Fire walking out, she had planted the seeds of doubt in Lee and now it was Johns turn to plant seeds of his own.

Alexis sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her right, her left hand was to busy keeping her hair from falling in her face. She felt a touch on her shoulder, she turned her head in hopes of seeing Lee come to apologize but instead it was John, who was now sitting right beside her.

"Hey, what's wrong, a pretty girl like you shouldn`t be so sad?"

"It's nothing, nothing," said Alexis giving the signal it was something.

"Don`t lie, I know something is wrong, and telling someone is the first step to getting over a problem," said John.

"The man I love, doesn`t want to commit to me, he just wants to stay where we are."

"Well, sometimes staying stagnate is good?"

"It's just I always imagined getting married and having children."

"Well then maybe the man your with isn`t the right man for you," said John gently moving Alexis` hair away from her eye, "You just have to keep looking."

Alexis was trapped, her eyes couldn`t move from John`s. The two were in a place Alexis never felt with Lee at least that's what Alexis thought. To John this was just another conquest, another challenge that he would conquer for his boss.

Fire was watching the two from a distance, with an evil smirk. This was all how it was planed, divide and conquer. She didn`t know why Mr. Big wanted to cause so much damn drama, but it was fun to watch.

May was the only one truly sound asleep, but even in her sleep she wasn`t truly sound. Nightmares continued to plague her and was continues woken up. After every one was asleep one of her nightmares scared her so bad that she couldn`t fall back asleep.

May walked out of her room into absolute darkness. She clapped and the lights slowly began to turn on, and she made her way to the kitchen. She prepared herself a glass of warm milk and began to drink it, while she sat down.

"So you're up to," came the voice of Lee.

May turned around to see Lee, with dark bags under his eyes. May stood up to greet him, but he just seemed to ignore her as he made his way to the fridge. Lee took out a bag of chips and began to munch on them.

"You know you shouldn`t eat before bed."

"I doubt I'll be able to sleep anyways," he said.

May could tell Lee wasn`t in the mood for talking, Fire had this effect on him, it's like no matter what shit she pulled she was the only thing that ever ruled lee`s mind when she was around. May didn`t know if it was because Lee stilled loved her or if it was because she was the only one Lee truly hated.

"Lee, we`ve been friends forever, if there`s something we can`t talk about, then what`s your friendship even mean."

"It just seems everything is going wrong, it's like when I got to this house everything began falling apart, Fire cheated on me, I almost lost the person who matters most to me 6 months ago, I started falling for the wrong girl, and now the one person who caused me so much pain is back in this damn house," said Lee as his eyes looked at May`s eyes.

"I think your wrong, yes everything turned upside down, but it helped you realize Fire wasn`t the girl for, it helped you realize who matters most to you, this house is helping you find yourself, your true self, and you need to let it, you need to look deep inside yourself and find what you really want," said Mays who's eyes were caught in Lee`s.

The two sat staring at each other for hours but it only seemed like seconds, the world had stopped and the two couldn`t move. The two stood there for so long, that there sleepiness took over and they both fell to the floor and slept there for the rest of the night. Lee woke up an hour later as his bladder was low and he needed to get to the bathroom asap or else he`d piss on the floor.

* * *

**Have fun and peace and stuff. R&R**


	20. Chapter 14

**Once again i most say sorry for taking so long to update, but i hope you guys will continue to read, review and most importantly enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 20 Lay, Mee, Laymee or is it to early to be making couple names**

A week past by in the house, and once more things grew closer to change, and it was all happening according to Mr. Big`s plan. Lee was slowly falling back into depression as his music career began to grow big, he had no idea what to do, he was slowly falling for May, yet he was still with Alexis, he still had feelings for her on some level, and they were keeping him from moving on to the girl he truly had a chance at falling in love with.

Alexis and John were growing closer as friends over the week and John was ready to make his move on the vulnerable girl.

Lee was sitting on his couch watching TV, Fire was sitting beside him, he couldn`t stop looking at her, she had to be plotting something, some kind of drama, but he couldn`t tell what the hell it was. Fire glanced back at Lee in her seductive way.

"You know Lee, if you want me, just say so," she said hoping to piss him off.

"Go to hell," he said moving to the kitchen.

Fire followed him, Lee began to cook an omelet, but Fire put her hand on his and slowly moved it up his shirt. Lee felt a tingle go up his spine. Fire turned Lee towards her; she had him hook line and sinker, as she gave him a kiss on his neck, and slowly began to tear his shirt off his body.

Lee could feel her moving down his chest, his mind was at a lose, he was frozen like a dear caught in headlights, then Fire broke it off and whisper ever so softly.

"Never forget, the power I have over you," she said walking away.

Lee stared at her ass; something about it was so mystical almost hypnotizing to the point he forgot for a second all the pain she put him through.

"So your into blonde`s," came John`s voice who had watched the entire event.

"No, no, no!" Lee said sternly, "it, just I'm just confused right."

"I can understand that, you stuck between three girls, one you love, one you care about, and one you lust, but my friend you can only have one," said John turning away.

"Wait, you seem to understand this better than I do, I want to go grab a drink," said Lee anxious for advice.

"Sure, why not, but I can`t stay to long, got someone to meet," he smirked.

May was hanging out with Jimmy, who had been trying to get closer to her, but she kept shutting him out. She just couldn`t stop thinking about Lee, and it was killing her on the inside, he`d never feel about her like she did about him, she was in love with him for as long as she could remember, and Jimmy was her chance to move on, and she just couldn`t get over Lee.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry, but I have to go," she said running out of his house.

Jimmy was awestruck but he followed after her, he had to something in his heart compelled him after this girl, and no matter how many girls he slept with, she was the one girl he knew he needed.

May ran as fast as she could, but Jimmy caught her and grabbed her by her hand and pulled her body into his embrace.

"Damn, you're fast," he said with a smile on his face.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry," she said but he stopped her.

"Listen to me, I love May, I do, and you love Lee, but I'm hoping you, I hoping that I could be the guy that helps you get over him," said Jimmy kissing her on the cheek and letting go of her.

May was frozen she hadn`t expected him to follow her, or to say such words; she only was able to bring herself to kiss him once on the cheeks and run home. Lee, Jimmy, Lee, Jimmy, damn it, she just couldn`t decided, she loved Lee so damn much, but Jimmy he loved her, and he made her feel like she was the only girl in the world.

Lee and John were sitting in a bar; the two were beginning to bond, actually becoming friends as if they went from acquaints to friends in a matter of seconds. But eventually John had to go and Lee was left all alone in the bar.

John drove up to the hospital Alexis worked in; she ran out and greeted him with a hug causing John to feel a certain warmth with her, that he had never felt before, but this was still just a job to him, just another conquest. John opened her door and she sat in there.

When they reached the house, John opened the front door for her, and the two entered, John cooked her a fabulous dinner and the two began to talk. Alexis told him of all her thoughts and insecurities, and John just listened, it was nice for once, Alexis had someone who actually listened to her when she got home, Lee never listened he was always way into his music for her.

Eventually there dinner led the two, to the TV, as they began to watch a romantic comedy picked of course by John who had spent the entire night before plotting his move. He moved his arm, and placed it around Alexis who had laid her head on his head, John gave a victorious smirk as he leaned in to kiss Alexis.

Lee was walking home after he sobered out from the bar, Lee had let John take his car, and Lee needed the exercise anyway, he was thinking so much the alcohol had helped clear his mind, he knew who it was he wanted now, he looked down at a ring he held in his hands, and he practiced what he would say in his mind, 'Will you marry me, Alexis.' How he came to that conclusion no one knows, but as Lee stepped into his house he saw John move away from kissing Alexis.

Lee dropped the ring letting it fall to the floor, he felt betrayed and yet he knew something had to happen, yes he planned on marrying her, but in that instance time began to slow, he knew his heart didn`t yearn for Alexis like it did for someone else, yet he still bought Alexis a second ring, he didn`t love her and didn`t want to marry her and yet this was the second time he planned to propose, why, damn it why.

Lee just shook his head and walked away, Alexis moved to go after him, but John grabbed her by her arm and shook his head, he told her Lee needed time to his self, but in truth John just wanted to hold her.

Fire walked into the room unnoticed she picked the ring up the Lee planned to propose to Alexis, she was taken aback by the inscription, Lee must have gotten when we was drunk and forgot about when he sobered up in his walk (she had been following him and saw him buy the ring and have inscribed while in his drunken state). _'May, I realize you're the girl for me.'_

Fire smirked, only when were drunk are we capable of confessing the truth to our selves, and Lee just had revealed his love for May, and she`d never find out if Fire had anything to do about it.

Lee sat on his bed, tears fell from his eyes, and he was so confused. He was about to propose to a girl he didn`t even love, why. May walked into his room, she knew he was feeling emotional, she sat beside him, and there two hearts began to skip beats, May looked at him and he looked at her, their eyes said everything they were too afraid to.

Lee leaned in and kissed May on the lips, sparks began to fly and May kissed him back. A minute later they broke away and looked at each other. They felt magnetized to each other, this time May moved in and kissed Lee.

Lee began to unbutton May`s maid uniform and untied her apron, May pulled Lee`s shirt off. Lee unbuttoned his jeans and through them on the floor, as he mounted May who was kissing his chest. Lee looked into his eyes, it finally made sense, he loved May and everything else was just him running away, proposing to Alexis was just him trying to take the easier road.

May noticed Lee`s hesitation and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer.

Mr. Big sat in his headquarters watching the two make love, he had no idea what was going on, Lee was going to propose to Alexis, yet he was in love with May, these pitiful Sims, was all he could think. Fire tried to explain to him that Lee was only going to propose to Alexis as a way of running from May as he was afraid. Mr. Big still didn`t understand but he told Fire that no matter what it takes make sure Lee and May do not get together permanently.

* * *

**Again sorry this took so long, and sorry if it got confusing near the end, Lee had gotten drunk after John left, bought the ring for May, but when he sobered up forgot and thought it was for Alexis, in the end though he realized his love for May, but how long will that last... hahahahahahaha;)... so tired**


	21. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took so long, the next chap shouldn't `t take as long**

* * *

Chapter 21 This is the Big One

Mr. Big sat in his head quarters; his plans were coming quite nicely. He had planes for everyone in the house. He knew John and Fire had no idea what he was doing or why he wanted what he wanted, but everything was clearly planed out. Nothing could go wrong.

He needed to have complete control over politics in Sunset Valley which was why he had John in politics, John was the perfect smooth talker and while he had no idea how to run a city every move he made would be determined by Mr. Big and if anyone had a problem with John, well John could talk and seduce his way out of any problem.

Mr. Big also needed to have control over the thieves to truly have control over the Crime Underworld, which was why had Fire enter their ranks and take control over time , he knew with her ambition, charm, and hatred for work, she`d be motivated to rise through the ranks quickly and would eventfully take control over the Thieves.

And Finely Big needed Lee for his musical talent, but knew that to use Lee truly, Mr. Big needed to control Lee`s heart, mind, an mold them so Lee would completely give himself to Mr. Big. Mr. Big needed Lee to be not only confused and heartbroken but also to be lost, and then Mr. Big could truly control the type of music Lee played and use that to have a greater reach over Sunny Valley. With Lee under his control, Mr. Big would make him the biggest star in the world and slowly spread his propaganda to the entire world.

Mr. Big looked up at a clock that only had one hand, which pointed at 'The Time.' Mr. Big stood to his feet with an evil grin; it was finally time for him to take over the Criminal Underworld. He grabbed a pistol sitting on his desk right next to his computer he had been using to troll on forums.

Mr. Big sat on his floor and began to meditate, years of studying martial arts had help him speed up the process of teleportation and instantly he was outside the warehouse that housed the criminal underworld.

Mr. Big was the current right hand man to the Emperor of Evil, but Big wanted to be bigger, he wanted that power for himself and like so many before him, he was set to take the power for himself, he loaded his pistol, and walked through the front door, putting the pistol in his jacket so it would go unnoticed.

Behind the front door to the right was a fire alarm and as he pulled it down, a part of the wall began to lower and Mr. Big made his way towards the Criminal Underworld, there were many criminals in the underworld, but no one of low rank, as everyone here had, had there loyalty to the emperor proven and then engrained on the body with a tattoo of his name and a burn put on their back. Mr. Big also carried the marks of loyalty although that did not detour his plot to usurp the Emperor for Big had proven himself many times to be a traitor, but the Emperor always seemed to forgive his son.

As Mr. Big walked through the crowd towards the chamber of the Emperor many of the criminals bowed in respect to the super villain, those who did not bow, Mr. Big knew were on his pay roll, he gave a spin tingling evil laugh as a sigh it was time, and his men took out pistols and shot all who had bowed.

Finally Mr. Big stood before his father the Emperor of Evil, an old man sitting on a throne of black steal, the Emperor got up from his throne, holding a cane in his hands he made his way to his son. A tear fell from his eye at the betrayal of his son as he put his hand on Big`s cheek.

"I knew this day was coming, but I never thought you, the one son I loved more than anyone would be the one to kill me," said the old man coughing.

"Love, love does not exist, everything you did you did to prepare me to take over your empire, and as such I killed my brothers the true heirs to the empire long ago," said Big.

"Yes, I knew of that even if you triad playing it off as if they died accidently," said the Emperor turning his back to his son, "You have proven to be my most intelligent son, and have come up with plots and plans that even I envy and you aren`t even of my blood," said the emperor taking a small pouch from his inventory and drinking it quickly, "But my son, you do realize you must win the title, like everyone else before you," said the Emperor turning back towards big, his body quickly reversing in age.

"What but how?" asked Mr. Big as his father began to reverse his age till he was the same age as his son, but the Emperor was much taller and muscular then Mr. Big.

"The Fountain of Youth! I found it years ago, before I had adopted you and before your brothers were born, in fact I have been alive for many more years then any sim deserves to live."

"So then why would let yourself grow old!"

"To fool, young arrogant idiots like you, but now its time for you to die," said the emperor plunging a dagger from his inventory into Big`s stomach.

Big was then sent the ground with a powerful kick, Big looked up at his father, who picked him up by the neck and slowly began to crush his sons neck, Mr. Big struggled to move his hand towards his father's face and then gave his father a powerful slap. The emperor let go of his son, grabbing his face in pain, while his son put a bullet in his father's head.

Mr. Big raised his hands in victory as he relized all of this was just a dream and woke up, in a normal bed, with his normal wife, as his normal kids ran in on the two and began jumping on the bed, he could see the end be written on what seemed like a screen over his head.

The End

Mr. Big was startled and woke up, next to his father's dead body; he wiped away some sweat as he realized it was just him dreaming about him dreaming about the events that just transpired. He gave one final smirk as he picked up the water his father had stolen from the fountain of youth.

* * *

**So this chap is a little different from the others, i figured it was time to enplane a little bit about Mr. Big. **


	22. Chapter 16

**Well once again I apologize for the wait, i have been doing iportant stuff, like playing video games, watching Vampire Diaries and hoping for the impossible (reunion of Brucas), yes I know this intro has little to do with the sims, but oh well. have fun reading and have fun reviewing, commenting whateves. **

* * *

Chapter 21: The next mourning

Lee opened his eyes, a smile on his face that hadn't been there for what seemed like ages as he saw May lying next to him, He moved his hand to move a piece of hair out of her eyes as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Lee got out of his bed, and pulled the covers closer to May to keep her warm, he quickly got dressed, and made his way to the kitchen, where he planned to make her breakfast, although he only knew how to make Cereal and even then he almost burnt the house down three times before, but John and Fire stood there, giving Lee a look of shame.

"What the hell," John motioned closer to Lee.

"What?" Lee.

"You slept with her, how the hell could you sleep with her," came Fire, trying to hide a smirk on her face.

"I love her! I finally realize that," he said his heart certain.

"Really, you've know her your whole life, you only think you love her, Its normal for friends to get confused about how they feel for each other," said John.

"And in the end you know this relationship will end with her cheating on you, isn`t that how all your relationships, end, I slept around, Alexis kissed John, you know it in your heart she`s going to betray you, she`s already betrayed her current boy friend by sleeping with you," said Fire, trying to use his commitment issues against him.

"Wait, she has a boyfriend," said lee his confidence rocked to its core, "she wouldn`t cheat on me," his head hung low.

"She already cheated with you what would stop her from cheating on you, when someone better more worthy of her love comes along," said Fire slowly beginning to smirk.

John gave a look to Fire; to lighten up on Lee, there job was to just stop him from being with May, not to completely obliterate his self esteem.

Lee just looked at Fire, she… she was right, all his relationships ended the same way and if May cheated with him what would stop her from cheating on him, all he had to go on was his feelings and they seemed to be letting him down once again.

He just stormed out of the house, with Fire breaking into a laugh as he left, John just looked at her, with pity in his eyes.

"What," she said.

"You're a bitch," he said walking away leaving Fire awestruck.

Fire just watched him walk away, what was his deal, he never had a problem with tearing people apart, especial if it had to do with love, John had always hated the very notion of two people falling in love, and yet he had a problem with her methods now, she was left standing there confused and alone.

Lee sat in his usual place in the bar, looking up at Jimmy with 4 glasses of Sim Wine in his system, Lee was just babbling on about how the girl he finally realized he loved, had a boyfriend.

"Well at least you didn`t woohoo her," he said as Lee`s eyes looked up.

"Shit Lee, why is that always the first thing you do with a girl you have feelings for?" asked Jimmy handing him another glass.

"Habit."

"Idiot, sometimes I swear someone is controlling you, causing you to do the stupidest stuff."

"But Jimmy, what should I do, I have known this girl for most of my life, and I love her," said Lee noticing Jimmy eyes lighting up.

"All your life?"

"Yeah, you know May. I just wish I knew what to do?"

"Leave her the hell alone," said Jimmy, letting go of the glass in his hand and storming out.

Lee sat still in his seat, why would Jimmy storm out like that. Without thinking Lee got up and stumbled outside, hoping to catch Jimmy, to Lee`s surprise, Jimmy was just looking up at the sun.

"Jimm Jimm," Lee`s drunkenness coming to its fullness, "Why you so upset."

"Why, tell me what she sees in you," Jimmy shock his head.

"May?"

"Yeah, why the hell does she always go back to you, I was there for her when her father passed away, I was the one in high school always letting her cry on my damn shoulder whenever you were out with Fire, I was the one who made her smile when you didn`t ask her to the stupid prom, why, why is it always you?"

"I don`t know Jimmy, but I'm going to end it with her, I love her but I can`t do that to you," said Lee.

"You already did Lee, and worse of all you don`t even realize," said Jimmy walking away wiping a tear from his eyes.

John was waiting outside of the hospital Alexis worked in, hours past, and she finally walked out, surprised to see John there she ran up to the car and watched as John got out of the car, he took her hand in his and gave it a kiss.

"Why are you here?" she asked blushing.

"I figured we could go out for lunch," he said opening her door.

Alexis sat in the car and john began to drive, it took Alexis an hour to decide where to eat out of the two dinners the Town had. As they walked in John quickly noticed the waitress there had been one of his "conquests" and asked for a table being served by a waiter, as he quickly realized ever waitress there had been one of his "conquests."

The two were seated in the back where they were served by an old man how had to have worked there for 30 years. The old waiter was very kind, but his memory seemed to have faded as he forgot there order three times and when he finally remembered brought them the wrong food.

"John, why can`t we just move to a new table?" she asked.

"Because I have woohoo`d with every waitress here and that just breeds awkwardness."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, every girl here, but please don`t think I'm a man whore, I have reasons for woohooing the girls I do."

"What?"

"Hobby."

"Ass."

"I don`t go that way."

John smugness was offset by a slap to the face and the storming out the door of his date. John sighed, he knew that would happen but he just had to do it, mostly for the lols, he loved a challenge, and if a girl was to into him, he just liked to make it harder to get in her.

John got up from his seat, and followed after Alexis who was in a light jog trying to get away from him. John shook his head and ran after her, quickly catching up Alexis began to run faster and faster until she was just too tired to run anymore, John stopped as he neared her.

"Why did you run."

"Why did you follow."

"Hobby."

"Asshole."

"You need to calm down, your acting like a little girl."

"because I ran away from you, you slept with all those woman, why should I even," she stopped.

"Let me in, because Alexis, your different, I don`t know what it is, but my heart beats faster around you, my eyes can`t move from yours, my breath stops and I just want to feel your touch," he lied knowing most girls sadly(for them, good for him), by all that shit.

Alexis just stood there awestruck, she quickly embraced him. John gave a smirk; no girl could resist his charm. Alexis looked up at his eyes and slowly moved her lips to his. As they broke away John could feel something inside him, it felt like a drum, something he had never felt before and yet it felt so strong so powerful, as his body moved away from hers the drum like melody continued.

May eyes opened, her head rose with a smile and her body felt like it was gliding as she walked out of the room. Fire was sitting on a chair looking through her cell for any texts from Mr. Big, suddenly Fire could smell happiness and quickly turned to see May with a huge smile of joy on her face.

"How was Lee, you know after me and Alexis helped better his game," said Fire.

"Perfect," said May ignoring Fire`s comment.

"Did he know about Jimmy?" asked Fire knocking May back down to reality.

"Shit, Jimmy, I forgot," she said running out the door.

Lee sat in the fields him and May used to play in when they were young, a tear slid down his eye as he began to think about May and jimmy together, his best friend and the girl he loved, and yet he realized that may and Jimmy were together, the night he had spent with May was nothing but a dagger to his friend.

Lee heard footsteps behind him, "May we need to talk," he said turning his head, only to be surprised by Mr. Big.

"I'm sorry boy," he said.

"How do you know about this place?"

"I know everything boy, know get up, don`t cry over a girl, there's plenty of them, get the hell up and be a man," said Big.

"I love her," said Lee standing to his feet, "But she`s with Jimmy."

"No you don`t, if you truly loved her, Jimmy wouldn`t be a problem, you can`t be with her because you don`t want to be."

"I love her!"

"If you loved her you`d fight for her, if you truly love her fight Jimmy for her, if need be kill him and take her."

"He`s my best friend," Lee said conflicted.

"Then you don`t love her," said Mr. Big.

"I do."

"No you don`t, let her go, let her be with a man who`d fight for her," said Mr. Big turning his back, I'm planning you a tour all over the world, we leave in a in a couple days.

May walked up the stairs toward Jimmy's apartment room, when she heard glass shattering, things falling and loud angry music. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. She decided to use the key Jimmy had given her, and as she pushed the door open, she saw Jimmy packing his bags.

"Jimmy, whats going on."

"I'm leaving," he said bluntly.

His eyes were red and dry; his nose still had remains of snot as his head turned toward her.

"Why?"

"Why, you know why, May I gave everything, I gave my heart, my shoulder, every part of me, and you," he said pointing at her, "you go and give your special parts to Lee."

"Jimmy."

"I'm going to go the city, I'm going to become famous using you as muse, but when" his voice breaks, "when you hear the songs I write you're not going to feel like a muse," he kisses her, "not a good one."

"Jimmy. I."

"Shut up. I thought I'd be willing to fight for you, but it hurts to much knowing you`ll all ways go back to Lee, I can`t fight a fight I know I'm going to lose, so please just save me the trouble and get up," he turns his back to her.

"I'm sorry," May walks out of the room as Jimmy continues to pack.

May enters the house, noticing it is completely dark, void of life; she turns on the light to notice Lee sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You went to see him, didn`t you."

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend, I know it, you are seeing Jimmy, so then why sleep with me, and why let me think we could be more?" Lee gets up and moves toward May.

"Don`t give me that, I have been wanting more for so long now, Lee, you're the one I've been waiting for, not the other way around, and I'm so tired of letting you just think it's all about you. I'm not just some toy you can pick up whenever you want, and then go with something else, you can`t just be that stupid where you know you love someone and go with someone else."

"You went with Jimmy, you loved me."

"I wasn`t confused, I was hurt, and alone, I wanted you so badly and you were with Alexis and before that Fire, but you seem to think your confusion gives you the right to woohoo with any girl you want."

"May I have been in love with you for so long, yeah I've been confused for just as long, but that love was always there I just never realized it, but I'm not going to fight my best friend over you," he kisses her," I'm going on tour, leaving tomorrow."

Lee turned and began to walk away, May just stood there watching, there fight made no sense to her or anyone watching it, Mr. Big, Fire, John, none of them could understand it and they were watching the entire thing from inside the base.

May suddenly began to run after Lee, turning him around, she kissed him passionately on his lips. Lee kissed back but both pulled away quickly.

"I love you," they both said at the same time, "but I can`t fight for you," said Lee walking out the door.

May, could feel her heart braking, as she sat at her laptop, she wrote everything down using her personal experiences for her romance novel which seemed to be turning into just a book of heartache. She tried to hide her tears but the slowly began to trickle down onto her laptop, causing it to malfunction.

* * *

**(insert long winded writing to convince people to R&R)**


	23. Interlude 1

**Sorry... Enjoy... Read...Review...**

* * *

Chapter 22: Interlude Part 1

It was the third week in Lee`s tour of the world, he had already played in China and Egypt and was now in France. Mr. Big had booked Lee into a 5 star French hotel where they had the best French fries, French wine, French maids and Belgian waffles?

Lee was lying on his hotel bed staring at the ceiling. He watched the ceiling intently as he thoughts of him and May, there fight, everything they could and couldn`t be, everything he wanted them to be, and what it`d be like to woohoo on a ceiling.

"Will that be all?" a girl asked as she slipped back into her maid uniform.

"Uh, yeah, whatever," he lazily moved his hand about trying to dismiss her.

"Shell I come back later," she blushed.

"That's fine," he stood to his feet, "do you know where Mr. Big`s room is."

"Mr. who, there is no one under that name at this hotel," she slipped her bra back on.

"Weird, I would have thought he`d stay at the same hotel."

Mr. Big sat in chair staring at a young female adult. Her dark brown eyes playfully stared at Mr. Big as she moved her black hair to the side.

"Good morning Miss Wan," his smirked.

"Mr. Big what do you want? I thought we ended our brief partnership when you stole all my inheritance."

"Yes well I needed funding, and that night together was… memorable."

She giggles, "memorable, I`ve had better, lots better," she rolls her eyes.

"Yes you were quite the heart breaker, well until John came and out did you by a mile."

"John was an amateur until I taught him my best tricks, face it, I'm still the best, john may have got more conquests then me, but I got the harder targets," her face lights up and her eyes begin to glare at Mr. Big.

"That you did," he smirks, "that is why I have called you here, I have a man I need to have fall in love, but I need him to be in love with someone I know and 'trust'".

"By trust you mean someone you can control him trough," she rolls her eyes.

"Well if you want to be blunt then yes. I want you to win his heart and hold it in such away that he becomes like clay in your hands," Big clenches his fist.

The girl twitches her eyes a little; it's obvious she's thinking, "What do I get out of it."

"Woohoo and you can be one of my generals when I try to take over the world."

"No deal, I can woohoo with any guy I want, and your world domination scheme is a long way off, no give me something now, something I can actually use."

"I can give you a bullet in your head, or maybe you`d prefer electric shook! I was trying to be civil but it looks like your greed is getting the best of you," he pulls out a revolver.

Her eyes move down towards the gun and quickly back at him, her face for a second shows terror but it soon changes to a smug little smile, "I doubt you`d shoot me."

"Then my old friend let's play a game of Russian roulette," he moves the gun to her head and fires, nothing but a sound, "One down, now there`s only a 20% chance you`ll die in my next shot.

"Wait," she moves her hair back, "Let's talk about this," he shoots again, nothing.

"25%, my dear you are one lucky girl," shoots again, "50%."

"Fine, asshole, tell me who this conquest is," she nods her head.

"I knew we could come to an agreement," he smirks and puts the gun down.

Lee stood in a club, his back against one of the far walls, away from all the people dancing. He held a glass of fresh French wine. His eyes glared out into the dim lit room, he came here to live it up. Get his mind off of May and yet she was all ways there, he couldn`t seem to shake her memory.

"Hey handsome," came a voice.

Lee looked up, a hot woman stood before him. Her body was covered in some of the skimpiest clothing Lee had ever seen, they were barely able to cover up her breasts. Her eyes were a sexy brown.

"Hey," said Lee, his eyes turning away from her.

"Tell me, what`s your name," she lifted his head with her fingers so there eyes met.

"Lee…" he mumbled.

"Lee," she rolled her eyes, "That sexy. Tell me Lee, do you dance."

Lee looked at the girl, he tried to push May out of his head, he couldn`t. His eyes darted down, his head slowly feel from her fingers grasp and he pushed away from her, walking toward the exit. The girl followed after him. Lee slammed through the doors, his steps picking up into a slow run.

Eventually Lee just stopped. The girl chasing after him watched. Lee`s body was breathing heavily, his eyes blood shot. He clenched his heart.

"Shit, are you ok?" she put her hand on his shoulder.

Lee dropped to his knees; the pain in his heart was so overwhelming.

"Damn it," the girl took out her cell phone and dilled a number, "Hey Big, you boy is having a heart attack."

"Then call the damn ambulance," he hung up.

A couple minutes passed until the ambulance arrived, doctors rushed out and put Lee on a stretcher and then into the ambulance.

Hours passed, Lee had been in critical care; while the girl had gone to the dinner next door to the hospital, ate some food and woohood with some random guys.

Lee was down for the next couple days, but when he woke up, the girl was sitting beside him. His hand was in hers. Lee looked around; the room he was in, was white, just white. His bed sheets were white, everything was just white.

Lee`s eyes darted up to the girl, "Wh.." he was interrupted.

"Shshshsh," she held up her finger, "You need to get some rest," she patted him on the forehead.

She took a couple steps towards the door, "I'm glad to see your better, you had been out for a couple days. I didn`t think you`d make it."

Lee just stared, awestruck, by the girl who he had woken up to. She was like an angel, beautiful and young, or it could have been some of the drugs the doctors gave him to ease the pain, either way she was magnificent.

As the girl stepped out of the hospital room, she noticed Mr. Big waiting for him. She quickly walked up to him and slapped him.

"Why. Miss Wan, what was that for."

"You put something in his drink didn`t you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he turns his back, "Either way; you know have an opening into his heart. Do with it as you please, but do remember, we left off with you at 50%. It would be quite a shame if that percentage were to," he smirked, "Well you know."

Suddenly Mr. Big was gone, the girl was left standing all by herself, "How the hell does he do that."


	24. Interlude 2

**Hi everyone, so sorry i haven`t updated since December, to much school, and other crap like i joined Figment which is really awesome site and stuff so i kind of been neglecting fan fiction for awhile, but i`m back and i`m going to try and write the last two interludes this month so we can start getting back to the main story. **

* * *

Chapter 23: Interlude part 2

The house was quite, the only one inside of the house was May, and she hadn`t spoken to any of the other inhabitants since Lee left. Fire had tried writing a list of chores for May to take care of throughout the day but Alexis and John stopped her and pushed her out of the house.

Alexis knew May was hurting after her duel break up with Lee and Jimmy and needed time to heal, and John just wanted to get in Alexis` pants. So they made sure to give her time alone, hoping she`d come to terms with it, but she wouldn`t, she couldn`t.

The man she loved more than anything was on the other side of the world, and the man who normally comforted her was in the big city trying to make it big. Both were trying to forget about her, but she, she couldn`t forget. How could she forget the man who had meant the world to her since she was a child? The man who had always been there for her, the one she thought would always be there, but their friendship changed so much when Fire came into the picture.

"Damn it!" her fist slammed against the desk, "Why," a small tear fell to her keyboard.

It had been a month since Lee left and she still wasn`t able to get past the first chapter of her book. Every word she typed every sentence she wrote all led back to Lee. It was no Romance novel; it was all sap, all heart break. A failure, because all she could write down was.

_And she longed for him, the man who stood by her through thick and thin, but that damn bitch had stolen him from her. Laughing at her and her pain._

John and Alexis were sitting in the movie theater. He had taken her to see one of her favorite movies of all time, "The Doctor is in." It was some sick movie about a doctor who slices up his patients. The further he got into the movie, the more disgusted he became.

"Is that supposed to move that far back," he looked down at his arm.

"shuusssh," Alexis didn`t even look at him, "Where getting to the best part."

The doctor in the movie was sharpening his thermometer as his patient fearfully watched. Then he slowly began to make his way towards the patient, with the thermometer in hand. He gave the patient an eerie smile as he stuck the thermometer into the patient's chest and carved out his heart.

The theater lit up in cheers, 'holy shit, these people are psychos,' was all John could think as he looked at Alexis` beautiful brown hair.

'Beautiful psychos,' he corrected himself as her eyes turned toward him.

"See wasn`t that a great movie?" She held a cheery smile.

"Yeah, definitely a classic," he robbed the back of his head.

The two walked out of the theater into the bright sun. John blocked his eyes from the rays while Alexis slowly slipped her hand into his. John`s head looked down, away from the sun, and at their hands. His normally reaction would to have ripped his hand away, but something, something about her hand in his just felt right.

Fire and Big sat in his office. They were sitting on his couch which he had just bought, emptying his entire office in a second so that they could have "fun" on his new couch.

Mr. Big looked at Fire; he could feel a bulge in his pants as she gave him a seductive smirk. Big smirked back at her, as he slowly moved his arm around her neck, pulling her closer to him. She fluttered her eyes as she playfully bit his arm, causing him to give her, a quick slap to the face.

"Damn," she smiled as she pushed him down.

She slowly crawled past his legs, smelling his body all the way up till she reached his lips. She pressed her against his, to which he grabbed her ass.

* * *

**So hope you enjoyed. Oh and i have question for you guys, do you want me to write in lemons, because ive kind of been just implying everything, but i want to know, do you guys want lemons or are you content with how i have been writing the woohoo scenes, I`ll make a poll in my profile. Remember R&R&R&R (Rest Relax, Read, and Review)**


	25. Interlude Final

**So, i actually updated. Yay. Hope you guys enjoy, and remember R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Interlude 3: Final

Lee and Paulina lay together in the hotel bed. He had been released from the hospital for about a week and was feeling great.

His head turned towards hers, he held a smile. A smile that had seemed to go missing the moment him and May fell apart, the same smile she longed to see.

"Why are you so happy?" Paulina asked, faking her own.

"It's just, I could never have expected that I`d meet someone like you, out here in France," his hand moved to caress her face.

"Really now, you came to France expecting to not fine hot women," she winked her eyes.

"Hot women sure, but an angel, I never expected. I came here to forget about my problems to sleep with some bar girls, sleep with some maids, just plain sleep around, but I found love in a hospital bed," he laughed.

"Love?" she paused and then slowly climbed to her feet.

"You ok?" asked Lee, oblivious as ever.

"yeah," she replied as she made her way to the bathroom.

Once she was in the bathroom she slammed the door behind her and just stared at herself in the mirror. Sweat was beating down her forehead at rapid speeds.

Trembling she summoned her cell phone from her inventory and began dialing Mr. Big`s Number.

Mr. Big`s hand was tightly around Fira`s ass, as his cell phone began to ring. Fire eyes showed her annoyance, to which Big`s returned. She was horny, he was horny, and they both had an itch they had to scratch.

"Just ignore it," Big.

"Fine."

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! PICK ME UP BITCH!

"Damn, this has to be serious," big pushed the naked Fire off his body.

Big sat up and summoned his phone to his hand. His large clunky hands had a hard time opening it, but he managed to work his way in.

"I'm busy! What!"

"Big, we have a problem. Lee said he… he 'loves me'" her voice cracked with disgust.

"Oh, hello, Miss Wan, how are you. I'm good," Big eyes narrowed at the intrusion.

Fire`s eyes glanced at Big suspiciously. 'Who was this Miss Wan.' 'Why was she calling now of all times.'

"Big, don`t you hear me, Lee is in love with me," her voice was low but was slowly rising in protest.

"Damn it Wan, that's your job remember, make him fall in love with you, work him like clay."

"But, he`s sweater then any man you had me work before. He called me an angel."

"Really, god, this boy's blind."

"What was that!"

"Nothing."

Suddenly the office door flew open and John came marching in. His hair was a mess, his eyes bloodshot and his cheek a canvas for lipstick.

John quickly scanned the room. It wasn`t the first time he saw Fire or the Boss naked, hell the two of them woohoo`d like bunny rabbits. He was about to turn and leave until the Boss was on the phone.

"Something more important come along," his eyes turned to Fire who was turning red.

"Shut up, the Boss is finishing up, and then were going to finish."

"Looks like your getting cold, I could, um, warm you up a little," he held his old flirtatious smile.

"I thought you were in love with Alexis now, a one man women."

"You kidding she took me to see this demented movie today," John growing more comfortable moved closer to Big and Fire and after a few step sat right in between them.

As Mr. Big went on with Wan, telling her to just do her job, John was telling Fire all about the movie Alexis dragged him to and all the time they spent together. With each word however Fire grew more and more angry and horny, a deadly combination for her and anyone around her.

"Then we." John was cut off by Fire slapping him and standing to her feet.

"ENOUGH! John you love Alexis so get the hell out and go woohoo her or something that isn`t here. Big, shut off your damn phone and rock my body," she grabbed his phone and through it half way across the room.

The phone broke as it hit the floor and Big stood, angry. He began to complain about his plans and the phone being important, but all his complaining was caught short as Fire slammed him onto the couch and began to passionately kiss his body. John slowly began to walk out of the room. He slowly closed the door catching as much of the act as he could until Fire through his own phone at him.

"Damn it, how`d she get that!" he screamed as he ran out of the building.

Alexis barged into the house; her face was bright and joyful until she noticed May sitting at her laptop crying. She slowly walked up to her friend and while kneeling place her arm around May`s shoulder.

"What's wrong? You should be happy Lee`s coming back in a few days."

"That's why I'm sad, Lee left so angry, what if he moved on, what if," May was stopped by Alexis` finger.

"May, Lee`s an idiot, but he`s an idiot who loves you, I honestly don`t think he`d do anything to hurt you…" she took a second to think, "again."

"But what if, what if he."

"May, Lee isn`t going to hurt you again," Alexis voice cracked.

Lee lay still on his bed as Paulina walked out of the bathroom. Her eyes while still not at ease seemed a lot calmer then before.

"Sorry," she said, Lee getting out of the bed to great her with a kiss.

"Don`t worry, Love can be mysterious, but, you know when it's real," his mind shifted to May before he pushed it back.

"But how can yyou bbbe sssure," she stuttered.

"The heart wants what it wants, and the moment I saw you in that hospital I knew it was you," once again his mind shifted to May but he pushed it away.

"Well then Lee De," she moved her body closer to his, "I… I…" she found the words to hard to say.

"Don`t worry, when it's the right time for you to say, I'll be ready to hear," his lips touched hers.

* * *

**Have a wonderful day. Oh and this completes the interludes now we can get make to the main plot line... Dun dun dun...**


	26. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, so sorry that it took me so long to update, just have a lot on my plate with SAT`s and school and just a lot of stuff so once again I`m sorry. **

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Return **

The final month of Lee`s tour had finally ended and he was finally able to return home. Lee and Paulina stood outside of his house. His hands were fumbling through his jean pockets. Finally his hands retracted as he rubbed the back of his hands.

"Looks like I lost my keys," he said, smiling as his cheeks became a deep rosy red.

Paulina didn't answer; she just stood there, her eyes staring down her lover. Her body shivered as a fierce wind began to pick up. The trees that surrounded the house began to roar, as they were blown from side to side.

"Cold?" Lee asked, quickly pulling his arms out of his fuzzy jacket and handing it to her.

"Thanks," she said, slightly turning her head to the side as she curled her lips.

Lee smiled as he began to knock on the door. 'May.' His mind thought as he pounded against the door.

"Hey! It's me, Lee! I'm back, someone open the door!"

May was lying in her bed. She held her cloth blankets close to her body, which absorbed the tears that dripped from her face. She could hear the pounding at the door, but she couldn`t force herself out of the bed.

"God, if you exist, or if Jimmy was right and there is some all power force controlling our entire existence, please bring Lee back to me," she mumbled, as she moved her face under the covers.

Lee backed away from the door, drops of rain began to pelt the two lovers, hitting them with cold wet drops that fell faster and faster by the second. Lee turned his head to Paulina, her body was shivering.

"You ok?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her in close.

"Now I am," she smiled hiding her face in his body.

Fire sat on the couch, the noise from the TV was blasting forth. Her eyes turned toward the door and then back at the TV. Whoever was at the door could wait till her show was over.

"Are you watching that stupid show again?" Asked John, coming up from behind fire, he jumped onto the couch sitting right beside Fire.

"It`s not stupid, its deep and emotional, and the acting is great."

"It's all about woohoo, and when have you ever liked deep and emotional shows?"

"Since when do you have a problem about a show being all about woohoo? And for your information I like making fun of the emotional parts. So if you`ll shut your mouth I can go back to watching Lucas cheat on Blair with Elena who is secretly in love with Dan, but Dan is dating Katherine who is currently in a three way with Nathan and Serena, but all this time Nathan is using these girls to get over the fact that he is in love with Stefan, who—"

"Fire I don`t care about the whole love pentagon, I don`t."

"Actually, it's more like a love octagon."

"What?"

"You said pentagon, that's only five people, here it's more like eight."

"I don`t care," he pushes himself up with his arms, his eyes motion towards the door, "Is someone knocking at the door?"

"I don`t know, I think it stopped when I raised the volume."

"Damn it Fire, just let me know when there`s some woohoo," he walks to the door and twists the knob.

Lee and Paulina`s face turned toward the door as it opens. Paulina is caught by surprise at the face of her old pupil, John, who is looking at them awestruck. Paulina breaks away from Lee and holds out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Paulina," she said, her eyes narrowing on John saying 'don`t you say a damn word.' "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to," his hand shook as it slid into hers, "Lee, we need to have a discussion."

"Oh" Lee tilted his head, "Why?"

"Uh" John looked over at Paulina, "it can wait."

"Well it was nice to meet you," Paulina said, bumping her shoulder against John as she walked passed him, into the house.

"Isn`t she so great," Lee said, his eyes watching her ass so diligently.

"Lee," John closed the door, "are you sure about this girl?"

"Yes, when I first saw her I knew she was the one, an angel sent from heaven."

"And when did you first see her."

"In a hospital, I had a heart attack I think and there she stood above me," Lee`s eyes turn toward heaven as if he was thanking them for giving him Paulina.

"Lee, it's just you went from being in love with Fire, then Alexis, and finally May, not to mention all the other women you woohooed with, and now you're saying this girl is the one, I think you just need a break from women in general and get your mind right."

"No, that's crazy John," Lee smiled, patting John on his shoulder and walked into the house.

May still layed in her bed, but the moment Lee walked into the house her head popped up. A sudden joy filled her eyes and she threw off her blankets. Her legs propelled her out of her bed as she ran out of her room.

She could see Lee`s figure standing in the kitchen, her body now on auto pilot rushed to him. Her arms wrapped around his cold, wet body. Her eyes buried into his back.

"May," Lee turned around, his arms wrapped around her. Suddenly it felt like time had stopped, Lee was holding May once again and everything was right. Lee felt the emptiness in his heart leave as his heart matched the beat of hers.

"I missed you so much," she said, looking into his deep eyes.

"I mis—"

"ahem!" Paulina eyes narrowed onto the girl dressed into a maid uniform.

"Who`s this?" asked May, her heart telling her she was Lee`s new girl.

"This," Lee eyes moved franticly to Paulina, then back to May, "This is Paulina, she`s my girlllll—" his voice broke.

"I'm his girl friend," she flipped her hair, trying to show her dominance. Her arms pushing May away as she leaned in to kiss Lee.

Her lips grazed Lees, his hands reached to grab her near perfect black hair. He could taste her raspberry lipstick which highlighted her lips an almost blood red. His body slowly pushed away as his mind flooded with thoughts of May.

"Now, could you get me some tea," she said, turning her gaze on May.

"Yes, ma`am," she turned around.

"Damn yo, we got a love triangle going on in this house!" Fire burst forth with a giggle in the back ground.

"Fire! Just because you played Saints Row doesn`t make you a gangster!" John yelled back, a small strand of hair blocking his view.

"Woohoo on TV," Fire retorted. John eyes lit up, pushing Lee out of his way, John leaped onto the couch, his eyes completely focused on the loud, black box which held two people passionately woohooing.

"Does shit like this happen every day here?" Paulina looked at Lee.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Well you have a perverted senator who just ran to watch to people woohooing on TV, a blonde bitch who just tried being gangster and a maid who likes to hold you. I just want to know what I'm up against in this house."

"Well John is a womanizer, but he`s pretty cool once you get passed the fact that he`ll try and bone anything with boobs. Fire is definetly a bitch and slut and my ex, but today`s the first day I heard her trying to speak gangster, hell this is the first time I ever saw her watching TV, she probably not use to it seeing as she spends most of her time trying to find more guys to woohoo."

"So a slut and a womanizer, what about the maid?" Her voice snapped.

"The maid? You mean May. She`s my best friend and we both shared feeling for each other be for I went on tour."

"What happened?"

"I`d rather not talk about it, but please be nice to her, Fire and Alexis both casued her some trouble under this roff, I think is she had a girl to talk to it might help her."

"Who`s Alexis," her eyes narrowed at the sound of another female in the house, completely ignoring everything else he had said."

"Shes my ex-too," he said not even noticing, "she likes to read books, and she kind of has a thing going with John."

"So wait, your living in a house with two ex`s, a girl you had feelings with—"

"Don`t forget I woohooed with all of them," Lee smiled as thoughts of each one came to his head.

"Really, because that makes it so much better," she said, turning and walking away.

May turned to Lee, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. She tried to push them down but one brooke free and slid down her cheek.

"She seems—"

"Perfect," Lee said with a smile, "She`s like an angel, pure beauty."

May turned back around. God how could Lee be such an idiot, did he forget about May that easily, of course he did, his career was taking off, he was becoming a star and he needed a girl that fit that role, not some maid-servant.

Tears dripped from her eyes, her hands turned on the sink faucet, hoping the sound of the water rushing passed her fingers would drowned out the sobs she so wanted to let out.

"You ok?" Lee rested his hand on her shoulder, his heart beating faster.

"No, no I'm not." She turned to look at Lee, his eyes lit up in surprise, his hand reached to her cheek wiping away her tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What`s wrong is that I love you Lee, I love you so damn much," she leaned in to his body, holding him tight. Her eyes slowly worked their way up to his and her toes pushed her up, letting her lips touch his.

Lee`s eyes closed, his lips followed May`s. His right hand gently worked its way into her hair, holding her as close as he could, while his left held her butt. Her lips were dry and chapped and yet they felt like heaven against his.

May`s eyes opened as she turned around to look at Lee, she wanted to be honest, to look him in the eyes and tell him she loved him. To kiss his soft lips and make him hers, but she couldn`t. The fear inside her built up, till the tears in her eyes began to flood out.

"May, are you ok?" Lee`s eyebrows furred downward, his heart slowed to a near stop at the thought of May crying.

"Nothing," May turned her face, hoping to hide it from Lee; "I just forget to clean the basement. So sorry sir," her legs took off. Lee watched her run down the stairs; his legs motioned to follow but his body stood frozen.

Later that night Paulina was sitting on Lee`s bed, when John walked in. His eyes fell down upon her like an avalanche fall down a mountain.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean," she looked up, a smile breaking through her face.

"Why are you here with Lee?"

"Were in love John, deeply in love," she giggled.

"No you don`t do love, what's the real reason," he made a fist.

"Maybe I changed my ways, from what I hear you're starting to do the same, with Alexis."

"You don`t even know Alexis!"

"Oh touchy, touchy, I like it when your feisty," she stood up and walked toward John. Leaning slightly in she gave him a peck on the cheek, "One time John, for old time's sack.

John looked into her deep brown eyes, her long flowing hair rocked back and forth almost in a hypnotizing manner.

"Ye—ye—n—NO! Look I'm still not sure what you're doing here with Lee but you better not break his heart."

"Why do you care so much about him?"

"He`s my friend and he`s sensitive and confused."

"And stupid."

"Yes, very much stupid, but that doesn't change the face that he loves with all his heart, so please be careful with him," John said walking out.

"Don`t worry, he may be stupid, but he`s the sweetest guy I ever met," she whispered a tear running down her cheek.

* * *

**So i hope you guys liked it and please remember to leave comment/feedback anything, it`ll help me update faster knowing you guys are commenting. :) **


End file.
